


The Kraken Has Been Unleashed

by usemeasabadexample



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usemeasabadexample/pseuds/usemeasabadexample
Summary: Chloe has a way with her. That’s for sure. And, as uncomfortable as it might make her to think about it in this very moment, Beca’s starting to wonder just what that really means.Set at the beginning of Pitch Perfect 2. Kind of canon, kind of...not canon. Mostly fluff and fun and maybe some very MILD angst at best. Nothing too stressful. We've been through enough of that!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this will follow the original story line but some of it will definitely deviate. Obviously. It IS a Bechloe fic. 
> 
> I wanted to see them bonding and partying and having the college experience.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. I promise to update regularly if it's enjoyable.
> 
> I have Tumblr (usemeasabadexample) but I also have zero clue how to use it properly. I'm learning. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms but, go easy on me okay?

 

* * *

 

More humiliation. Just what the Bellas need. Beca can’t comprehend why this continues to be an issue. They're just a little acapella group from a small university in Georgia. What is the big fucking deal?

 

So what if one of their members inadvertently flashed her lady parts to the god damn President and First Lady of the United States?

 

 _“Cover your eyes or take it all in!” Amy had yelled._  

 

_Jesus christ._

 

Additionally, they have been ridiculed by every squawking morning show host and news anchor on TV. _Talk about ratings._

 

And if all of that wasn’t enough, now they’re standing here being reprimanded by the Dean of Student Affairs and those damn National Acapella Association assholes. Yet another reminder of Fat Amy’s exposed nether region being thrown in their faces. Figuratively speaking, of course. _Thank the aca-gods._

 

John and Gail are delivering the devastating news with smiles on their faces and an ease that, if you ask Beca, seems way too eager. _Aca-assholes._

 

 _Oh my god, two aca-puns in two minutes._ This will be the death of her. She just knows it.

 

Feeling the ever-increasing tension radiating off of her co-captain, Beca reaches out to comfort the red head by placing her hand on a toned upper arm. _Oh man...not the puppy bowl_ , she thinks to herself. Chloe was basically living for that shit.

 

In a moment of silent fury, Beca wishes they lived in a Nintendo game. She wants to conjure up those tiny fireballs and violently sling them towards the turtle-looking fuckers that are laughing in their faces. Who the hell were they to crush Chloe’s dreams…the Bella’s dreams...whatever.

 

“What if we win it?” Beca asks them, an air of nonchalance that belies how she really feels. She’s about three seconds away from ripping that folder out of Chloe’s hands and slapping everyone silly. Bellas included. The laughing and taunting that ensues only serves to further irritate her. _What the fuck is so funny?_ _They could win it._

 

She sees Chloe give her a hopeful look out of the corner of her eye and… _shit_ …they _could_ win it right?

 

\-----

 

As they depart from their berating, Chloe goes into crisis, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

 

Beca attempts to calm her by insisting that it's not her fault that they're in this mess. They're in this together. But then Amy is throwing out ginger insults and Stacie is bitching about being a girl who just hangs out with other girls and Cynthia Rose is winking suggestively and... _bzzzzzz bzzzzz_ …The buzzing of her phone distracts her from the conversation.

 

Residual Heat is offering her an internship. Beca flubs her way through the phone conversation by throwing down some seriously awkward lingo _. Stoked?! Beca out?!_ She's already fucking it up. She hangs up as Chloe calls her over for a Bellas cheer and then they all scatter off to finish up their afternoon activities.

 

Amy and Lilly seem to be discussing alternative uses for Amy’s long white gloves. _Which,_ _okay, bold choice Amy, very formal of you. Actually wait..._ _the more skin she’s got covered up the better after this mess._ Jessica and Ashley link arms and skip off. Flo eyes both groups skeptically before shrugging and walking away alone. Stacie and Cynthia Rose silently wink at each other and slink off together. Chloe and Beca share an eyebrow raising look and decide not to ask any questions. They know better by now so they simply turn towards the house and wordlessly walk away.

 

The co-captains travel together silently for a moment, their shoulders brushing as they make their way down the sidewalk. Beca’s brain is whirring at a rapid pace, trying to comprehend everything that’s happened in the past hour.

 

Her brow furrows as she thinks about what those dicks are doing to the Bellas. For all of her insistence on being socially distant, this band of misfits has somehow become her family. Her loud, inappropriate, oftentimes annoying, always overbearing family. They've broken down most of her walls and had her back for the past four years. She’ll be damned if she's going to let them go down without a fight.

 

 _Oh god_. What would Aubrey do to her if they failed? She shudders thinking about it and feels her confidence slip. _Nope. Not gonna think about that right now._

 

Beca shuts down any and all thoughts of her ex-captain and eyeballs the redhead trudging next to her. The Bellas have definitely broken through her walls but no one has quite demolished them the way this woman has. She's basically a one-woman wrecking crew when it comes to Beca. Chloe has seamlessly coiled her way into almost every aspect of Beca’s life. Thinking back, she's not even quite sure how it happened.

 

Well, maybe a certain shower duet had something to do with it but that's neither here nor there.

 

The point is that Chloe is a master of all things Beca and while the brunette feels like she should be terrified or put-off by this, she only feels...content. Comfortable. Safe. Chloe would never use her powers for evil. Even _if_ Amy says otherwise. _Gingers do have souls, right?_

 

It's as she's insanely debating the morality of redheads when she remembers the call she received from the recording studio moments ago. She opens her mouth to tell Chloe about the her newest opportunity but, at the exact same time, Chloe seems to recall their predicament. She turns to Beca with eyes blazing in panic, “What are we going to do?” Her voice sounds like she's on the brink of tears and when Beca turns to look up at her, she flounders for a moment.

 

Chloe’s pulling that face. The one where one eyebrow is cocked up higher than the other. Her nose is wrinkled in worry and her mouth is slightly open in disbelief. Her eyes are teary. She's equal parts adorable and heartbreaking. _Heartbreakingly adorable? Is that a thing?_

 

Beca snaps out of it and places her hand on Chloe's forearm gently, stopping them from walking any farther. “Chloe, it’s going to be okay.” It's the wrong thing to say. It's generic and placating and she knows it won't calm Chloe down but what the fuck else can she do? She's hanging on by a damn thread herself here.

 

“Do you really believe that?” Chloe’s voice is still shaky and her eyes are still wide and watering. She's curling her hand around Beca’s elbow and clinging on like her whole existence hangs upon the brunette's next words.

 

Looking at Chloe like this, she _knows_ she can't lie. Beca grimaces, baring her teeth awkwardly. “I... have no fucking clue,” she breathes out, trying to smile confidently. It does not work. She looks like a maniac.

 

“Beca!” Chloe huffs out exasperatedly. She yanks her arm away and smacks Beca lightly on the shoulder. It's playful though, and Beca sees the beginnings of a smile forming on Chloe’s face, so she supposes she's done something right. “Don’t try to charm me through this. I'm freaking out!”

 

“You think I'm charming?” Beca raises her eyebrows and throws Chloe a cocky look.

 

“Beca!” Chloe is full-on grinning now.

 

“Careful. You don't know what happens when you say it a third time.” Beca winks, still smirking.

 

Chloe rolls her eyes. "You wish you were Beetlejuice.”

 

The brunette chuckles and nods her head in agreement as Chloe's arm loops through hers and they resume their walk. “I'm just being honest Chlo. I really...I have no clue what's going to happen but I promise that we’ll figure it out okay?” She doesn't get a response and when she looks over, Chloe appears to be lost in thought. Beca playfully tugs her closer to regain her attention.

 

Chloe whispers a quiet, “Okay," but she's quickly shifting her facial features and smiling at Beca like she's got some silly secret that’s about to make her combust. It's mischievous and Beca knows this can't be good.

 

“What? What's the look you're giving me?” Chloe opens her mouth to answer but Beca interrupts, halting their walk. “Wait. Do I even want to know?”

 

It makes the older girl giggle. “Hush. I was just thinking...” She pauses as they start walking yet again, tugging Beca with her.

 

“Carefuuul...” Beca warns jokingly, dragging the word out.

 

“Shhh.” Chloe shushes as she bumps her hip against Beca’s. “You're definitely Lydia.”

 

Beca allows herself to be pulled along by her best friend but she looks stumped. “Huh?”

 

“Lydia.” Chloe reiterates.

 

But Beca still looks baffled.

 

“Lydia. From Beetlejuice Beca! Oh my god.” She's feigning her annoyance.

 

It makes Beca laugh and she shakes her head. “Chloe.” She chimes the name out like a warning.

 

“It's true! You're even dressed like her today!” They both pause and look down at Beca's outfit.

 

Their arms unloop from one another and Chloe throws her hands out to gesture towards Beca. “Just look at you! In your little plaid skirt and black shirt….totes Lydia.” Beca throws her best glare but Chloe, as usual, is not phased. “Don’t give me that look. It’s adorbs! I like it.” Chloe leans in closer and gives Beca a quick nod and a wink to punctuate the end of her statement and well, if Beca blushes because of it, she’s certainly not going to admit to it. She clears her throat to buy herself a moment to recover.

 

And then she does.

 

“Soo...” she begins cryptically, it makes Chloe narrow her eyes, “Does that like...make _you_ Beetlejuice or something then?”

 

And Chloe cackles. Loud and full and she throws her arm around Beca’s shoulders. Beca is pleased with herself for inducing such a reaction and reaches up to hold onto Chloe’s wrist as they continue their short journey together.

 

\-----

 

After arriving home, Chloe announces that she needs to change into something more comfortable. Beca nods, agreeing that she needs to do the same before the others get back.

 

During their stroll, Amy sent out a group text declaring that there was to be an impromptu Bellas night tonight. She stated the need to blow off some steam after the quote, “dingo dragging,” they had received earlier. The message itself was actually quite disturbing. It was muddled with at least ten odd exclamations that Beca was positive weren't required in order to get the point across but well...this _was_ Amy after all. Lilly had immediately responded with a string of knife emojis and Beca quickly put away her phone after that, not waiting to see what anyone else had to say.

 

As they begin to part ways at Chloe’s door, Beca reaches out and grabs the redhead's hand. Chloe tilts her head, a questioning look adorning her face. She smiles sweetly at Beca and waits patiently for whatever her co-captain is going to say.

 

“I meant what I said earlier. I don't know what's happening and this...this is obviously a complete shit storm. Like, a total and utter fucking mess. It's like...a bigger mess than the time Stacie and CR got into that jello fight and we ended up with a kitchen full of baby racoons and glitter.” She pauses for a second, confusion littering her face. “Which...wait...where did the glitter come from in the first pl--”

 

“Beca.” Chloe says her name softly to interrupt the crazy train rant before it can go crashing off the rails even further. 

 

“Right. Sorry. Yeah...I…” _Where was I going with that?_ _Oh yeah_. “I meant what I said. We’ll figure this out Chlo. We’re all in this extremely ridiculous...crazy acapella thing together and...I don't want you driving yourself like, totally insane thinking that you have to fix everything on your own because...you don't. I’m here. I promise.”

 

Chloe smiles and squeezes Beca's hand.

 

And now they're just standing there staring at one another. They stare until Beca realizes what they're doing and breaks the moment. “Oookay then. I am just...going to...head up to my room now.”

 

But she can't move because her hand remains in Chloe's and she isn't letting go. The redhead is still smiling, always smiling, and she pulls Beca in for a hug. Her arms circle around the brunette’s shoulders and Beca’s hands come to rest naturally at Chloe’s waist.

 

She’s gotten used to Chloe’s hugs. She’s even come to thoroughly enjoy them after all this time. Although, thinking on it, she hasn’t really been given much of a choice in the matter over the past few years. Not that Chloe is forceful or overbearing or anything.

 

Actually, she is overbearing but, it’s the kind of overbearing that Beca has come to appreciate. How could anyone not appreciate this bubbly, genuine, perfect human? Chloe just swoops in with all of her confidence and love and sunshine and lights up everything and everyone she touches.

 

Beca’s thoughts are spiraling now so she decides to just close her eyes and enjoy the moment as she inhales deeply. 

 

The embrace comes to a natural end and they pull apart but remain close, arms still intact around each other. “Thanks Bec.” Chloe reaches up to cup Beca’s cheek as she speaks and Beca rolls her eyes in fake annoyance at how mushy they’re being.

 

“Okay. Enough of that.” Beca grumbles, playfully swatting at Chloe’s hand and stepping away. It makes Chloe laugh. “Time to change. We should probably be prepared for whatever Amy has in store for us later. Well...as prepared as we can be I guess.”

 

Chloe widens her eyes and nods agreeably. She looks excited at the prospect of engaging in some Bella shenanigans.

 

Beca chuckles and turns to walk up the stairs to her and Amy’s shared room. She raises her foot up onto the first step but stops. She turns her head to call out over her shoulder, “Chloe Chloe Chloe!”

 

“What?!” Chloe yelps, spinning back around to face the brunette.

 

“Just trying out that Beetlejuice theory.” Beca tuts, clicking her tongue against her teeth. “No such luck I guess.”

 

Chloe laughs and this time, she’s the one rolling her eyes. “Oh my god. Go away! I don’t need you here!”

 

Beca laughs with her and they part ways for the time being.

 

\--------

 

When Beca gets to her room, she digs her phone out of her purse and throws the bag down onto her desk before flopping down onto her bed. She pulls up her messaging app and sends a quick text to Jesse asking him if they’re done with their performance at freshman orientation. She blows out a frustrated breath and throws her hand over her eyes in an attempt to relax but her phone is immediately buzzing. It’s Jesse calling.

 

“Hey Becs!” He’s always so damn cheerful. And not cheerful in like, an endearing Chloe kind of way...it’s more like he’s an excited puppy who’s seeing his owner again after eight hours of being home alone.

 

She supposes she loves him either way though. She can always confide in him. Can always count on him. He’s one of her best friends.

 

He’s also her boyfriend. _Oops._

 

“Hey Jess.” She knows she sounds tired.

 

“What’s up? You sound gloomier than usual. Meeting didn’t go well?”

 

Beca sighs. “Didn’t go well is an understatement.” She sits up as she speaks.

 

“What happened?” He asks, sounding genuinely concerned.

 

“Um...can we just like, talk about it later actually. I just...I can’t think about it anymore right now.” Beca puts her hand up as if to halt him from speaking about the matter anymore. He can’t see her though. _Obviously._

 

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you need.” Jesse is good at navigating Beca’s moods. He knows when to press on and when to back off. He’s aware, from experience, that pushing her before she’s ready will not end well for him.

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

“I got the internship.” She blurts. Effectively ending the pause in conversation.

 

“Becaw! That’s great news! I’m so proud of you!” Jesse sounds thrilled and Beca knows that he means what he says. “What did the Bellas say? What did Chloe say?”

 

Beca rolls her eyes. More at herself than at him. “I um...I haven’t had a chance to tell anyone else yet. It’s been a crazy afternoon or whatever. I’ll tell them later.”

 

“Right. Sure. Did you...did you want to hang out later? I’m done for the day so...” He trails off unsure.

 

“Yeah, no I can’t. We’re having some type of Bellas... _thing_ tonight. Something about...dingos and wild turkey and at least eight other things that I have no clue what they mean.”

He laughs at her explanation. “Ahh...I see...sounds like an Amy plan.”

 

“Yep.” She doesn’t elaborate any further and Jesse must take that as his cue.

 

“Okay well. Try to relax a little Bec. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Bye Jess.”

 

Beca throws her phone to the side and staggers into the closet to find something more comfortable to wear. She’s not sure what they will _actually_ be doing tonight so she settles on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. She’s debating whether or not to shower when her phone buzzes again. It’s a message from Chloe.

 

Beca opens the message and sees that it’s a picture of a black and white striped suit. It looks very much like Beetlejuice’s iconic outfit. The picture is accompanied by a message.

 

_Should I wear this tonight? :-P_

 

Beca laughs picturing Chloe wearing the silly ensemble and quickly sends a reply.

 

_You look good in anything Beale. That outfit probably wouldn’t be an exception. I say go for it!  ;-)_

 

Beca chucks her phone down again and takes a deep breath, letting some of the tension leave her tiny, stressed body. Chloe has a way with her. That’s for sure. And, as uncomfortable as it might make her to think about it in this very moment, Beca’s starting to wonder just what that really means.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos. 
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

 

 

* * *

 

Beca is sitting at her desk when Amy comes barreling up the stairs and bursts into their shared bedroom. The boisterous blonde knocks down approximately twelve things in the process of entering the area and it causes Beca to jump in her seat. She pulls her headphones down and spins around to glare at Amy.

 

“What? I like to make an entrance.” Amy says it like she believes she's done something wonderful.

 

“Yeah I get that but like, does it have to be _so_ disastrous? It’s literally like this every. Single. Time.” Beca knows she shouldn’t be surprised. They have this conversation daily.

 

“Greatness follows me. What can I say?” Amy brushes by and begins rifling through the closet. Item after item comes flying out at Beca and she can hear her roommate mumbling to herself incoherently.

 

“Amy!” Beca dodges a lewd piece of clothing as it  flies by her head. “Oh...my gosh.”

 

Amy pops out of the closet. “Aha! You found it. Nice work shortstack.”

 

“Found...what?” Beca doesn’t really want to know.

 

“My lucky banga. I want to wear it tonight.” She walks over and plucks the garment from where it has landed on Beca’s desk. “If you know what I mean.” Amy pulls a face and winks suggestively.

 

“No. I literally don't know what _any_ of that means.” Beca’s shaking her head in disbelief. How many times has she said that exact phrase to Amy over the past few years? She’s lost count.

 

Amy doesn’t have time to respond because Stacie’s head pops up over the railing at the top of the stairs and she bounces into the room. “Amy! Did you find your lucky underwear?” She’s wearing a short skirt and not much else. Her top half is bare save for a skimpy bra.

 

Beca groans and faceplants onto the desk, head clunking down onto the hard surface.

 

“Aww what’s wrong DJ?” Stacie pats the top of the brunette’s head and Beca reaches up to slap her away without moving the rest of her body but it's to no avail. Stacie is already rolling her body down onto Amy’s bed. She props her head up on her interlocked hands and looks over to the closet where Amy has gone back to rummaging. “What’s wrong with Beca?”

 

“I think maybe,” Amy waltzes back into the room, “she hasn’t been properly pashed in a while.”

 

“Oh...my god. Amy!” Beca’s head shoots back up.

 

Stacie nods her head like she understands how that would be stressful. “Do you need me to talk to Jesse for you? I can give him some tips on how--”

 

“Enough! That’s not...just...no.” Beca shoves her chair backwards and walks over to her bed. She plops down and runs her hands through her hair in borderline frustration.

 

Does she love these girls? Yes.

 

Does she want to throttle them at times? Also, yes.

 

“I’m fine. But like, can you guys just...keep your clothing items to yourselves? And also, maybe keep said items _on_ your bodies. There’s always _so_ much skin on display in this house.”

 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Stacie cocks her head to the side skeptically. “I mean...the more skin the better honestly.”

 

Right on cue, Chloe appears at the top of the stairs. She’s in a similar state of undress as Stacie, bra on her top half and jeans on the bottom. “Hey guys! What’s going on up here?”

 

Beca’s eyes basically bug out of her head. “Chloe!”

 

“Hmm?” Chloe hums, tilting her head to the side questioningly.

 

Wide-eyed Beca can’t respond though because Stacie is immediately gushing her appreciation for Chloe’s choice in underwear and the other three women begin a conversation that Beca does not want to be a part of.

 

Honestly, her lack of response is probably for the best at the moment anyway. She’s too busy battling her inner monologue at this point.

 

_Jesus christ._

 

Beca feels the tips of her ears burning and she can’t look away from her best friend. It’s not as if she hasn’t seen Chloe in worse states of undress before. God knows she has. As a matter of fact, she was a close-up witness to a very _naked_ Chloe at one point.

 

That was different though, Beca thinks. She didn’t actually _know_ Chloe back then. She was ambushed in a shower stall. It was shocking and awkward and hot and… _okay. Stopping there._

 

Getting to know someone should make you feel more comfortable around them when in various states of undress, right? Beca thinks it probably should. But if that’s the case, then why does she suddenly feel like the temperature in the room has jumped twenty degrees since the redhead emerged?

 

Maybe it’s because she still has no idea how to act like a normal human person?

 

Maybe it’s because Beca herself isn’t totally comfortable being physically, or emotionally, _let’s be honest_ , exposed in front of anyone.

 

Or maybe it’s just simply because Chloe is...nice to look at. Beca can admit that. Chloe is beautiful. Anyone with eyes would agree. She’d be stupid to _not_ find the redhead attractive. _Wait, who said anything about attraction?_

 

Once her thought parade has passed, Beca realizes that she still hasn’t looked away. She’s just sitting there staring as her friends chat happily. _Look away, look away. Oh my god. Why can’t I just look away?_

 

As she’s coaching herself, Beca sees that Chloe is moving towards her and she feels panic setting in. She wants to melt into a puddle and drain herself out of the room, or turn herself inside out, or turn _Chloe_ inside out so that she doesn't have to look at everything on display here. Anything to escape this rapidly escalating internal situation that is brewing in her mind.

 

“I want to borrow a shirt.” Chloe is standing directly in front of her now, hands planted firmly on her hips. “The black one with the little skeleton head embroidered on the pocket.”

 

And Beca is _still_ just sitting there dumbstruck.

 

“Beca.” Chloe’s tone drips playful exasperation and she looks entirely too pleased with herself.

 

Beca’s eyes shoot up nervously. She clears her throat and tries to sound normal as she mumbles out a, “Yep. On it,” while moving to the closet.

 

Chloe takes up residence on the bed while she waits, legs hanging over the edge.

 

“Skeleton head? I would have just called it a skull.That’s cute Red.” Stacie muses.

 

Chloe giggles and rolls over on her side to prop her head up on her hand. She bends her legs to bring them up onto the bed. “Thanks!”

 

Stacie winks and then Amy is suddenly thundering out of the closet where she followed Beca only moments ago. Beca is repeatedly shoving the Australian from behind and the tiny captain stops just short of throwing Amy right down the stairs.

 

Beca’s glare is intense and Amy’s face is set in a weird, twisted expression as she frantically waves at Stacie to get up. “Ooookay Legs. Let's get moving then yeah. I have to see a man about a horse and we,” she waves a finger between them, “have places to be before releasing the Kraken tonight. You pitches better be ready by eight sharp!”

 

Stacie looks mildly concerned as she gracefully swans up and follows Amy. “Bye ladies.” She blows the co-captains a kiss as she leaves the room.

 

Her progress, however, is quickly halted because Amy pauses abruptly before leaving the room completely. Stacie bumps into her from behind.

 

“Uhh one last note here. Chloe...could you please uhhh…” Amy makes some wild gestures towards the redhead with her finger, “cover all that up before--” she’s cut off as Beca actually shoves her down the stairs. The push is hard enough to get Amy to leave the room but it’s not so hard that it knocks her down.  

 

“Um...woah.” Stacie cautions as she disappears down the stairs behind the blonde.

 

Once they’re gone, Beca spins towards Chloe and pulls an awkward face while shrugging her shoulders. Like she’s totally clueless here. She isn’t. They both know it but Chloe doesn’t call her out, just keeps smiling. Chloe makes everything so easy. She just...gets it, Beca thinks. Chloe gets everything.

 

Everything about Beca anyway.

 

Beca walks back to her bed and hands Chloe the previously requested shirt. The redhead takes the offered item and places it down on the bed behind her. She pats the empty spot next to her and Beca takes the cue.

 

She lies down on her back and turns her head to the side so she can look at Chloe. Her gaze wanders for a moment. It travels from Chloe’s soft vibrant red hair to bright blinking eyes to perfect pink lips, and then all the way down to where there’s a whole lot of skin on display. Beca flicks her eyes back up when she realizes how low she’s actually let her gaze wander and _My god._ _Would Chloe would just put the damn shirt on already?!_

 

Also, she kinda doesn’t want her to. 

 

They lock eyes and while Beca’s look slightly panicked, Chloe’s are the picture of peace. She’s looking at Beca the way she always does...cheerful, carefree, calm. Like she’s perfectly content to just lie there and take in the moment for as long as it lasts. It relaxes Beca and she takes a deep breath and smiles gently.

 

“Do you know what we’re doing tonight? Did Amy tell you her plans?” Chloe’s speaking quietly, as if she doesn’t want to disturb the newly found tranquility in the room, and she reaches out to brush Beca’s hair away from her face. Her hand tangles above the brunette's ear and Chloe scratches lightly.

 

The action pulls Beca in closer, one cheek burying softly into the mattress and sharp blue eyes close at the contact, “Nu uh," then flutter open again. “However, I have prepared myself for every possible scenario,” she pauses, “and yes, before you say it, I know that that will be of zero help to me.”

 

Chloe chuckles, hand still running through Beca’s hair. “You’re right. That’s what makes it fun though Becs.”

 

“You and I have very different ideas of fun Beale.”

 

Chloe clicks her tongue against her teeth. "No we don’t.” She removes her hand from Beca’s hair and lowers herself down onto the bed fully, and Beca wants to object to the loss of contact. She fully intends on doing so, _Chloe’s touch is like magic, okay?_ but she doesn’t have time to protest because the redhead reaches out and takes hold of one of Beca’s hands. It lands safely between both of Chloe’s and she begins massaging Beca’s palm. Fingers are pulled and squeezed delicately. “You just _insist_ on pretending to be grumpy before you let yourself enjoy anything.”

 

A dirty look is cast in the older girl’s direction and Beca makes a fist with the hand trapped between Chloe’s.

 

“You know that glare doesn’t work on me.” Chloe taps on the fist Beca’s made to indicate she wants it released. Beca does so but still rolls her eyes defiantly. “It’s okay Bec. That’s why you have me.” Chloe glances over and catches a steely blue eye before looking back to their hands. “Someone has to balance out all of that moodiness you keep trapped inside that tiny little body of yours.”

 

Beca pretends to look offended. “Oh really? So _that’s_ why you’ve been here all this time….I was starting to wonder why you were always hanging around. Good to know that you’re at least serving some type of purpose.”  

 

Chloe emits a sound of shock and drops Beca’s hand as she leans up on her elbow to loom over the brunette. Crystal eyes are filled with mischief and Beca feels her body being laced with anticipation for whatever Chloe is going to say next.

 

“You,” Chloe’s arm reaches over Beca and plants into the comforter, “have _no_ idea,” she shifts closer and leans down, “the amount of purposes,” her face is inches from Beca’s at this point, “I can serve.” She’s wearing an arrogant look as she finishes her sentence and she doesn’t move away once she’s done speaking.

 

And Beca can't move at all.

 

She's frozen on the spot. Like some crazy mutant spider has spun a giant frosty web around her entire body. It burns where Chloe’s body is touching hers and she doesn't know if she's hot or cold right now. It's alarming really. Beca is _usually_ able to play this game with her co-captain. She can _usually_ even play it with confidence. But for some reason, her confidence is faltering at the moment.

 

It could be because Chloe is so close that Beca can feel her breath on her face. It could be because Chloe _still_ isn’t wearing a shirt _for fuck's sake!_

 

Whatever the reason, Beca can’t seem to get it together and they’re just lying there, staring at one another.

 

She can hear Chloe’s shallow breathing. Feel the weight of the redhead’s chest heaving against her own. Beca clenches the comforter with both hands and it's just as she’s about to _lose her shit_ that Chloe finally breaks.

 

The redhead laughs and drops down directly on top of Beca. She slides her arms underneath the brunette and gives her a proper hug. And really, what can Beca do but wrap her own arms around Chloe's _almost_ naked torso and squeeze back. They hang on for several moments until Chloe pulls back and drops a light kiss on top of Beca’s head. Beca rolls her eyes but smiles.

 

“Okay well...I'm off to finish getting ready.” Chloe pushes herself up and off of the bed. “Thanks for the shirt Becs. See you in a little bit.” She squeezes Beca's thigh and smiles before disappearing.

 

Beca blows out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and props herself up on her elbows. “Bye Chlo.” It's too soft for Chloe to hear but Beca pushes it out into the empty room anyway.

 

Why are things starting to feel so different lately?

 

\-----

 

Beca enters the backyard to the sound of Christina Aguilera’s powerful voice blaring through the speakers where her iPod is, surprisingly, already docked. Chloe must have brought it down. Somehow, the redhead always seems to end up with her things. If it were anyone else, Beca would have ripped them a new one by now but, it's Chloe, so she lets it slide. As usual. She likes it when Chloe has her stuff. It feels comfortable. Familiar.

 

String lights are illuminating the yard, creating a calming glow around the entire area. The scene in front of Beca, however….well, she wouldn’t exactly describe it as calm. Weird maybe.

 

Lilly is juggling, what appears to be, a plethora of hot dogs while Amy watches in fascination. The blonde is throwing down some seriously inappropriate commentary about “mystery meat” that Beca absolutely does not want to hear.

 

Jessica and Ashley are dancing together on the deck and Flo is practicing her gymnastics _way_ too close to the grill where Cynthia Rose is cooking. Stacie and Chloe are showing Cynthia Rose some,  _umm what are those? yoga moves?_ while talking animatedly with the grill chef as they sip on their drinks.

 

Beca decides not to engage with anyone at the moment and instead, makes a beeline to the punch bowl to fill a cup with whatever concoction Amy has made for the night. She plops down into a chair and gulps down half of the cup’s contents in one go, wincing only slightly.

 

Amy spots her and plods over, basically throwing herself down into a chair. It tips over onto two legs before coming back down on all four. “Shawshank! Party time. Am I right?”

 

Beca tips her cup towards Amy and takes another sip. “Party time Ames.”

 

Reaching to the table next to them, Amy grabs a handful of M&Ms and tosses them into the air. Half of them land in her mouth and the other half scatter around her, falling to the ground. “It’s party time Pitches!” The scream echoes out across the yard and grabs the attention of the other Bellas.

 

Chloe lets out a shriek that has Cynthia Rose swatting her away with a spatula. The redhead giggles and swats back playfully as she moves to where Beca and Amy are sitting. Stacie follows behind closely and Jessica and Ashley find their way over as well.

 

Chloe drops down into Beca’s lap and swings an arm around her friend’s shoulders. “Hey Bec.” She kicks up feet up into the air and rocks back on Beca, almost teetering off of the tiny lap.

 

“Woaaah.” Beca stops Chloe from falling off of her by wrapping an arm around the redhead and pulling her in close. Once she’s sure they're secure, Beca looks up and into those painfully blue eyes, “Hey you.” She breathes out. _And just why is she so damn breathless?_

 

“What took you so long? I thought I was going to have to find you and drag you down here myself.” Chloe sounds like she’s whining and it makes Beca’s heard beat a little harder.

 

“Miss me?” Beca grins. It’s the cocky, lopsided grin that she knows Chloe likes. Chloe’s told her so.

 

“Mmm, maybe.” Chloe cuddles deeper into Beca and they join in on the conversation around them.

 

Beca follows as best as she can while having this perfect person wrapped around her. Chloe is constantly touching Beca's hair, or her shoulder, or laughing right into Beca's ear. It's very distracting.

 

Pleasant, but...distracting nonetheless.

 

They spend the majority of the time recounting memories from past Bella get-togethers. Most of them revolve around the tumultuous situations that Amy has managed to get them into at one time or another.

 

Chloe cracks up at something Stacie says and Beca takes a moment to dissect every defining feature of her best friend. Her brilliant red hair. Her ridiculously blue eyes. Her blinding smile. Her strong jawline. Her infectious laughter. Her gentle demeanor that can put anyone at ease. Her quick-wit and nurturing personality. The way she always smells like shampoo and freshly washed clothes. Her smooth skin that looks so soft that Beca wants to reach out and touch it. Every part of this exceptional woman makes her so, _so_ special to Beca and when she puts all of the pieces of Chloe back together well, stand back.

 

It’s completely devastating.

 

Her thoughts are interrupted when Cynthia Rose announces that dinner is ready and Beca hopes beyond all reason that none of these hot dogs are the ones that Lilly was juggling earlier. She doesn’t ask though because, honestly, she’d rather just not know.

 

Chloe rocks back and forth in Beca’s lap until she gains enough momentum to bounce up and then she pulls Beca onto her feet too. Beca wobbles, her legs half asleep, and Chloe catches her around the waist to stop her from toppling to the ground. “Whoa. How much have you had to drink already?”

 

Beca raises an eyebrow at the accusation and rests her hands on Chloe’s biceps. “Dude, I’ve had a redhead in my lap for like, the last hour. I basically can’t even feel my legs.”

 

Chloe shoots a disapproving look but brightens again almost immediately _._ “It’s okay. You can admit it. You just can’t handle your jiggle juice Becs.” Beca’s eyebrow arches even higher this time. They both know that if anyone has trouble handling jiggle juice, it's definitely Chloe. Chloe’s on a role though. “I promise I will keep a _very,”_ she leans in closer and tightens her grip on Beca _, “very_ close eye on you tonight.”

 

Beca looks thoughtful for a moment. “Well Beale,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “I guess I’ll just have to give you something worth watching then.” Beca winks and moves out of Chloe’s personal space, journeying over to where the others are gathering.

 

Chloe remains rooted to her spot momentarily and Beca thinks it takes the redhead longer to recover from the interaction than it usually does. She's made it a good distance away before Chloe finally regains her wits. “Beca!” And then Chloe is laughing as she jogs to catch up to her best friend. Beca is laughing too and she takes hold of Chloe’s hand as they approach the rest of their friends.

 

They grab some food and everyone digs in.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca’s never considered herself a party girl. She's never been the type to willingly go out and mingle with others in some staged social setting. She doesn’t get wasted and dance on table tops. She doesn't enjoy being hit on by random frat guys who just want to drag her upstairs for a quick... _whatever._

 

That's not to say she judges others who do those types of things. It's just...not Beca. It never has been. During high school, Beca attended exactly two parties, one of which she ended up holding back some random chick’s hair while she threw up in a ditch and the other was broken up by the cops. In the frantic scuffle of people trying to escape, Beca ended up getting shoved into the pool and had to walk home soaking wet.

 

So it's not like she prides herself on being some type of distant, social outcast. Which for some reason, is what her father actually thinks. It’s probably what _most_ people think. Beca just...enjoys solitude. She enjoys getting lost in the abyss of silence that comes with being alone. She likes getting wrapped up in mixing music for hours on end and creating something beautiful that she can play over and over again. She likes not having to be disappointed by person after person because if you don't get too close to anyone, you can't get hurt right?

 

That's her theory. 

 

Coming to Barden has changed so many of those things though. She's got this great group of friends who support her and love her and let her be herself. They don't try to change her. They don't ask her to fit into some mold to be a part of their family. They embrace who she is and celebrate their differences. And Beca loves them back just as fiercely. She may not always know how to express it properly but...she loves them and she’d do anything for any one of them. The Bellas are her little aca-children and she vows to protect them at all costs.

 

Well, she tries to anyway.

 

That's where her co-captain comes in. Chloe is great at taking care of other people. She’s...well...it's hard to describe Chloe with words.

 

Chloe is more of anexperience.

 

Chloe _is_ that party girl that gets up on tables and sings and dances all night but she’s not dancing because she wants everyone's attention. Without any effort on her part, Chloe commands attention everywhere she goes. It seems as though all Chloe has to do is walk into a room and, immediately, all eyes are on the redhead.

 

Chloe doesn't seem to care though, she doesn't worry about things like that.

 

Chloe’s the party girl who’s going to pull you up onto the table _with her_ because all she wants to do is have a great time and she doesn't care what anyone thinks about it. She’s going to share the unsolicited spotlight with anyone willing to have some good, clean fun.

 

As it is now, Beca is staring into Chloe's blazing blue eyes, smirks permanently etched onto both of their faces as they wait for their turn in the current game of flip cup everyone decided to play after dinner. Amy and Stacie acted as self-appointed captains and quickly split the girls up into two teams with Beca and Chloe ending up on opposite sides.

 

Flo finishes next to Chloe at the same time Cynthia Rose finishes next to Beca and then the co-captains are simultaneously chugging their drinks in a rush to finish first. The rest of the Bellas are cheering and yelling as they watch the intense competition come to a close.

 

Chloe finishes before Beca and slams her cup down in order to begin flipping it over but she's too heavy-handed and the cup flies off of the table and onto the ground.

 

Beca finishes as Chloe’s chasing after her cup and she laughs before beginning the flipping process as well. She's overeager too though, and the cup bounces around the table without landing properly.

 

Chloe sees the misstep as she returns, “Good shot Becs! Who’s laughing now?”   

 

Beca snatches her cup from the table as she looks up at Chloe, competitive streak setting her on fire. “Damnit Beale. Quit bumping the table. Cheater!”

 

They're both flipping their cups again as they argue.

 

Chloe conjures up some seriously convincing mock outrage. “Beca Mitchell! I do not cheat! I wasn't even near the table when you were flipping!”  

 

“You're admitting that you blow at this game. You're _supposed_ to be near the table. Not chasing your cup around the yard.” Beca doesn't look up from her cup as she speaks.

 

“Enough! Shut up and flip the damn cups already!” Stacie has had it.

 

“Beca if you lose I'm going to wrestle you down like a croc!” Amy has her crazy face on and she's pacing back and forth.

 

Beca looks over at Amy to give a snappy comeback when she hears the sound of a cup landing on the table. She whips her head around just in time to see Chloe throw her hands up in celebration. The redhead’s cup is flipped perfectly on top of the table signaling the end of the round. Jessica, Flo and Stacie rush over to scoop Chloe up as they cheer.

 

“Damnit Beca!” Amy stomps over to the tiny brunette as she shouts over the roars coming from the other team.

 

Cynthia Rose blocks the blonde from running Beca down. “Calm down girl. I just won ten bucks.”

 

“You bet against us?!” Beca and Amy yell at Cynthia Rose in unison.

 

Ashley quietly slinks away from her team and walks over to join the others even though she’s on the losing side. She obviously knows better than to get involved in an Amy-Beca feud.

 

“Lilly said it was a sure thing.” Cynthia Rose holds her hands up in defense as they all look over to where Lilly is balancing a huge grill fork on her nose, three hot dogs are staked onto the end of it.

 

“What is with the hot dog tricks tonight?” Beca is genuinely perplexed.

 

“I don’t know but it’s making me hungry again.” Amy barrels over to grab some more food, their loss already long forgotten.

 

Cynthia Rose follows in her wake, “Ten bucks she gets at least ten hot dogs on there!”

 

“I’ll take that bet.” Beca can hear Amy taking the bait as they walk away.

 

“You’re not supposed to be making bets CR!” Chloe hollers at the girl’s retreating form as she approaches Beca.

 

Chloe turns to Beca once she’s done yelling and cocks a menacing eyebrow.

 

“Don’t. Don’t you dare...” Beca gives a faux warning and points her finger at Chloe.

 

Chloe uses her hands to boost herself up onto the table where she perches comfortably, legs dangling down over the ground. “What? I haven’t said anything.”

 

“Yet.” Beca tilts her head to the side in silent challenge as she moves closer, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She stops just short of standing between Chloe’s swinging legs. Chloe just smiles and reaches her feet out to hook them around the backs of Beca’s knees. “Hey!” Beca stumbles forward as she pretends to fight her co-captain’s pull, but the redhead just tugs harder until Beca gives in and falls right into Chloe. They both laugh and Beca brings her palms to rest on Chloe’s jean clad thighs.

 

“You’re such a sore loser.” Chloe’s still laughing as she cups one hand around Beca’s elbow.

 

Beca scoffs, “You’re a sore winner!”

 

“Beca!” Chloe smacks the elbow in her hand before resuming her hold again, “I still haven’t even said anything!”

 

“Yeah well,” Beca pauses and blows out a breath, “I know you’re going to. You've got that look.”

 

“You don’t know anything!” Chloe giggles as she says it.

 

Beca squeezes Chloe’s thighs, “Oh really?”

 

Chloe’s response is a nod. She’s smiling like a madwoman.

 

Beca gives the redhead a knowing look and leans in closer, “I bet I know what you’re thinking right now.”

 

Chloe pulls back a little to look Beca in the eyes curiously, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Beca whispers the word and leans back in. She’s sweating now. _Is it getting warmer out here? Did the humidity just rise ten percent?_

 

Chloe leans in too and talks directly into Beca’s ear. “Do tell.”

 

Beca’s hands slide to Chloe’s hips where she squeezes once and she feels Chloe shiver. She wonders if the Chloe is cold. Beca sure isn’t. She feels like she’s about to burst into flames and set the whole yard on fire at any moment. “I think--”

 

A loud shriek interrupts the moment and they both almost break their necks as they whip their heads around to see where the sound came from.

 

Amy is vertical running towards the house with a hot dog in her mouth as Lilly chases after her. Lilly has the grill fork she was previously balancing on her nose in one hand and a bunch of hot dogs in the other. _What is with the fucking hot dogs tonight?!_ The rest of the Bellas are scrambling after them in an attempt to de escalate the situation.

 

“Oh my god!” Beca pulls back and they both double over in laughter. Usually she’d be running to help moderate the situation by now but they’ve been drinking quite a bit so her judgement isn’t exactly on point. Also, this shit is just really funny. Absurd but funny. “We live in an actual zoo.”

 

Chloe laughs louder at Beca’s comparison and rests one hand on the brunette’s bicep to stop herself from falling off of the table.

 

“I guess we’d better go round up our children.” Chloe announces after their laughter has subsided.

 

Beca groans, “Uhhh do we have to?”

 

Chloe slides her hand from Beca’s arm to her shoulder and squeezes in response. “Yes. We can’t let them kill each other. Do you want to be responsible for that?”

 

“Mmmm at this point I don’t know if I’d care.”

 

“Beca…” Chloe warns.

 

“Fine,” Beca huffs, “come on then.”

 

She grabs the hand that isn’t on her shoulder and pulls Chloe to her feet. The gesture forces Chloe’s other hand farther around the brunette’s shoulders and Beca, in-turn, places her free hand on Chloe’s hip. They’re caught in some weird slow-dance position now but neither one of them is moving. They just stand there for a moment and Beca has to force herself not to pull Chloe closer.

 

The thing is, Beca’s always allowed herself to be touchy-feely with the redhead but lately, she’s been more hands-on than usual. It’s like she’s constantly looking for a reason to touch Chloe, or be closer to Chloe, or see Chloe, or talk to Chloe. There don’t seem to be enough reasons in a day so she’s just reaching out without justification most of the time. She doesn’t know if it’s normal or not but that doesn’t stop her from doing it and she doesn’t want to do it with anyone else. _That’s normal, right?_

 

Anyway, Chloe doesn’t seem to mind so, whatever.

 

“You’re stalling.” Chloe sings out as she actually starts slow dancing with Beca.

 

It breaks Beca from her musing, “You’re smooth,” and she sways along playfully.

 

“Oh you have no idea.”  Chloe winks.

 

“I--” Beca stutters, “I think I’m starting to.” She manages to get the statement out even though it feels like her head is about to spin right off and combust midair. She wonders if confetti would come raining down if it did. _Hm._

 

“Stop schmoozing each other and get over here!” Stacie is yelling and gesturing wildly from the back door.

 

“These bitches 'bout to get it!” Cynthia Rose can be heard shouting as she whizzes by behind Stacie.

 

They can see Amy flailing about and it looks like Lilly has somehow accumulated more hot dogs. _What the hell?_

 

Beca and Chloe quickly break their embrace, stumbling over each other in an attempt to jog back to the house and wrangle their friends back to some sense of sanity.

 

\-----

 

Once everything has been sorted out between Amy and Lilly, which ended with Lilly licking the side of Amy’s face like a cat, Stacie suggests they all head to the tiny bar situated at the end of Barden’s campus. The motion is seconded by Cynthia Rose and then the ayes have it so they all freshen up and walk the short distance to continue their night. Beca and Chloe linger towards the back of the group to make sure no one wanders off before they make it there.

 

The minute they walk into the bar, the Bellas immediately pinball in all different directions and the co-captains don’t even bother trying to follow them as they scatter. They’ll all find their way back together at some point. Beca is sure of it so she plops down into a bar chair and orders several drinks for herself and Chloe.

 

While waiting for their drinks, Beca feels her chair being spun to the side and Chloe slides into the space there. The chairs are so crowded that the one next to them is pressing into Chloe’s back, forcing the redhead _so_ far into the tiny captain’s personal space that Beca basically has her legs wrapped around Chloe. It’s a tight squeeze and Beca finds the sudden need to fan herself because something hot is coiling its way around her body and it's not unpleasant but... it's also not entirely welcome at the moment.

 

Beca pushes past the feeling and smiles at Chloe as the bartender sets their drinks down in front of them. They wordlessly clink glasses and down the shots like seasoned professionals. Four years in college, well, seven in Chloe’s case, definitely has its benefits. Beca hardly even winces anymore as she feels the liquid burn down her throat. Chloe scrunches up her nose as she places the glass back down onto the bar and Beca reaches up to smooth the wrinkles away, letting her finger linger on the tip of the redhead’s nose.

 

“Burns?” Beca asks as begins to pull her hand away.

 

Chloe grabs the retreating finger and uses it to bring their hands down to rest in Beca’s lap. She laces their fingers together before speaking, “Just a little.”

 

“Now who can’t handle their jiggle juice?” Beca’s voice has an air of superiority to it.

 

Chloe giggles. “I just don’t share your love of tequila. I have no problem at all admitting that maaaybe sometimes,” she chuckles again, “the juice gets the best of me.”

 

“Oh, it’s just some of the time? Really? You’re not fooling anyone. You’re like, a total crazy person when juiced up.”

 

Chloe uses her free hand to smack Beca. “I thought you loved crazy Chloe.” She’s pouting when she finishes her statement.

 

“Mmmm,” Beca pretends to be deep in thought, “she’s alright I guess.” She squeezes Chloe’s hand where it’s tangled with her own.

 

“You dirty liar.” Chloe narrows her eyes and squeezes back.

 

Beca feigns shock and raises her voice, “Dirty liar! Chloe Beale! You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

 

Beca is teasing. Chloe is known for avoiding filthy speech and proper swear words and even though this isn't technically either of those, Beca still takes the opportunity to playfully rib the redhead.

 

Before Chloe can retort, the door of the bar swings open loudly and they turn to see Jesse and a parade of other Trebles crowding into the space. Jesse notices them right away and waves as he swims his way through the sea of people and over to where they are.

 

“Hey Chloe. Hey Becs!” He greets them both and leans down to peck Beca on the mouth.

 

It’s a little awkward and Beca thinks all three of them can feel probably feel it. She's not sure why it feels weird but she pulls back quickly and gives him a smile, “Hey Jess.”

 

“Hey Jesse!” Chloe sounds like her usual energetic self and Jesse looks fine so maybe it’s just Beca that’s feeling awkward. “I’m gonna go get my dance on! I’ll catch up with you guys later.” She gives Beca a sweet smile and one last squeeze before letting go and backing away from the pair.

 

Red hair disappears into the crowd and Beca finds herself missing her best friend’s presence immediately. It’s almost like a punch to the gut, it leaves her winded and wondering what she did to deserve this feeling. Every experience with Chloe always feels so...exhilarating, even when they’re just sitting there drinking at the same old bar they’ve been to hundreds of times over the past four years. It never gets old with Chloe. It never feels stale or predictable. She takes a deep breath and swivels back to the bar so she can take a giant gulp of her drink.  

 

“That bad huh?” Jesse sounds genuinely concerned.

 

“It’s fine.” She’s speaking down into her drink.

 

He smiles sympathetically even though she can’t see him, “It could always be worse, right?” He brightens. “Plus, Beca! You got the internship! We should be celebrating!” Jesse throws his hands up with enthusiasm.

 

“Dude!” She turns her chair all the way around and gives him a warning look. “Keep it quiet. I still haven’t told anyone else yet.”

 

Jesse winces slightly, “Sorry.” He obviously means no harm.

 

Beca sighs and runs her hand through her hair. She feels like the biggest dick in the world right now. She’s excited about the internship but, in the moment, it just reminds her that she’s lying to Chloe and she _hates_ keeping anything from her best friend. It feels wrong.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Jesse breaks her silent berating and places his hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yep. I’m like, totally good to go.” She gives him a fake, toothy grin and takes another gulp of her drink.

 

Jesse looks at her with uncertainty and it briefly ruffles Beca’s feathers just how well he can read her most of the time.

 

It’s also a little endearing.

 

She _does_ love him.

 

His look, however, quickly turns from uncertainty to absolute confusion and she notices he’s no longer looking at her but over her shoulder.

 

She spins back around and sees Lilly behind the bar shoving whole lemons into her jacket pocket. The soft spoken woman kisses the bartender on the mouth and then disappears from their view.

 

Beca turns back towards Jesse. “Let’s maybe--” she gestures towards the dancefloor, “maybe just head over that way.”

 

He nods and they quickly navigate to where the rest of their friends are gathered.

 

Beca spots red hair and her palms instantly start to sweat. Her heart rate picks up and she knows right then and there that she's in serious trouble.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

 

* * *

 

 

Chloe spots Beca weaving through the mob of party goers from her spot to the side of the dancefloor where she and several Bellas, as well as a few Trebles, have gathered. They're not really dancing yet. They're mostly just drinking and laughing and having a good time. She feels herself brighten as she catches the brunette’s eye and waves her over. Jesse is following behind closely and Chloe doesn't exactly feel annoyed by his presence, because that would be rude, but she feels...something.

 

Recently, it's a feeling that's been surfacing heavily any time she sees the two of them together. She doesn't like to dwell on it because she's not sure what the feeling is...it's just...there. It lies heavily in the center of her chest and makes her stomach twist unpleasantly, like the churning waters of an impending hurricane, and Chloe doesn't know if she's ready to weather this particular storm of feelings. Honestly, she’s a little annoyed with herself because she can usually navigate her emotions like a pro. Chloe likes feelings, embraces them head-on and experiences them fully, good or bad. She likes the way she can feel so many different things for so many different people, and she likes it when other people show what they're feeling as well.

 

But this feeling…it almost makes Chloe cringe. She loves Beca and, despite whatever this sinking feeling is, she genuinely likes Jesse as well. In the four years she's known him, Chloe's never seen him act controlling, or possessive, or aggressive in any way towards her best friend. She's never heard him complain about how much time Beca spends with the Bellas, particularly Chloe herself, and she's even seen him take quite a few verbal lashings from the brunette without so much as raising his voice in return.

 

Jesse is a great guy and he seems to make Beca happy and really, that's all Chloe wants for her co-captain. Happiness.

 

So why can't she nail down what this feeling is? 

 

She sweeps the feeling under the rug as Beca approaches and flashes her biggest smile. She's not faking it. Chloe's glad they're both here because she loves these times when the whole aca-family is together enjoying the time they have left at Barden.

 

A hip bumps hers and Chloe lets her body sway exaggeratedly with the motion.

 

“Swinging your hips and we’re not even on the dancefloor yet.” Chloe raises her eyebrows suggestively a few times as she speaks. “I like it Becs.”

 

Beca chuckles, "Mmmm, I don’t know if I’m in a dancing mood tonight.”

 

“Come on,” Chloe reaches out to grab Beca’s hip, shaking it lightly a few times, “those hips wouldn’t lie!”

 

Beca groans but allows Chloe to jostle her around a bit, “Did you really just say that?”

 

Chloe keeps her hand on Beca’s waist, “Sorry but you walked right into that one.”

 

Beca reluctantly nods in agreement and gestures toward the shots on the table in front of them. Chloe takes the hint and they both grab one, clinking their glasses together before downing whatever's inside and slamming the empty containers back down in unison.

 

Beca is wiping the side of her mouth when she hiccups unexpectedly and she looks so embarrassed, and so adorable, that Chloe can’t help but reach out and throw her arms around her best friend. Beca is just _so_ damn precious sometimes that redhead _almost_ can’t stand it.

 

Almost.

 

Beca’s arms come up to rest around her shoulders and they sway together playfully as they laugh.

 

“Aw yeah! Group hug!” Amy materializes seemingly out of nowhere and violently throws her arms around the co-captains as Beca lets out a multitude of useless protests, and within seconds, every other Bella is piling into the hug.  Beca continues protesting while Chloe laughs and soaks up every moment, every touch, every squeal, every declaration of love from her best friends.

 

She lives for this.

 

In the midst of the hug, the music suddenly disappears and when they look up to the DJ booth in confusion, they see Lilly whispering into the microphone.

 

“Oh jesus.” Chloe hears Beca mutter and she's instantly laughing.

 

“Drop the beat bitch!” Cynthia Rose hollers, bolting over to where Lilly is now stationed.

 

“Play something sexy!” Stacie is trailing closely behind Cynthia Rose.

 

“Lilly! I’m coming! I'm gonna spin those turntables into another orbit!” Amy throws her hands up and follows in their wake, Flo, Ashley, and Jessica in tow.

 

“This...this will not end well.” Beca is shaking her head.

 

Chloe opens her mouth to respond but a loud screech comes howling through the speakers at full volume and she has to cover her ears to prevent them from bleeding.

 

“Holy shit mother f--” She can vaguely hear Beca shouting out a string of obscenities and just before her eardrums are ready to burst, the screeching stops and a new baseline fills in the auditory gaps.

 

Chloe squeals, delighted by the song choice, and starts backing farther out onto the dancefloor. She reaches out for Beca, silently requesting her company to bust a move, but her stubborn friend is shaking her head, arms crossed over her chest.

 

Chloe knows how to play this game though.

 

They've been playing it for years now.

 

She opens her hands and wiggles her fingers, poking out that persuasive bottom lip, the one she knows Beca can't resist, and just as she sees her best friend’s stern expression start to crumble, the brunette is suddenly surging forward and stumbling into Chloe. She grabs Beca quickly but is momentarily stunned when she looks up and sees that it was Jesse who gave Beca the little push right into her waiting arms.

 

 _Yikes_.

 

Beca throws a dirty look over her shoulder as Jesse feigns innocence and it gives Chloe time to shake off the weird feeling trying to slither its way back into the moment. She recovers and pulls Beca into the crowd with her, steering them until they reach the rest of the Bellas. When they find them, Beca is quickly scooped up by Amy, who is somehow carrying a tray of shots, and they down a few before busting out some old school moves together. 

 

Chloe watches them and laughs as she grinds up against Stacie. The taller girl is sandwiched in from behind by Cynthia Rose. She sees Jessica and Ashley dancing with a few Trebles and Flo is moving like she's choreographed a well-rehearsed routine to this particular song. Lilly has disappeared from view for now and she's not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing...probably neither….or possibly both, who really knows.

 

All in all, it's a typical night, so she relaxes and enjoys the feeling of Stacie moving against her.

 

Stacie is gorgeous, Chloe thinks, as they move together playfully. She's tall and fit, intelligent and kind, and she can basically melt anyone within a ten mile radius when she turns on the charm. Chloe's certainly not immune to it. That's not to say she's sexually attracted to Stacie but she can definitely appreciate all her friend has to offer. She sees the appeal. Chloe thinks all of the Bellas are appealing in their own right. They're all so unique and so wonderful and Chloe loves them a lot. Her eyes drift over to Beca and she feels that love expanding inside of her, filling her up until it spills out in the form of a blinding smile. 

 

Yes, the Bellas are her best friends but Beca…

 

Beca is just _so_ much more.

 

The minute Chloe set eyes on Beca at the activities fair all those years ago, she knew she was going to be special. She was witty and sarcastic and even Aubrey’s attitude didn't derail her present day co-captain’s charm. It was a little disappointing when Beca said she didn't sing but an impromptu shower session seemed to turn it all around.

 

Chloe isn't embarrassed by the memory but she feels her cheeks heat up anyway and she has to shake her head to bring herself back to the present moment.

 

_No time to unpack that feeling right now._

 

She blinks a few times to clear the fog from her head and when she does, she sees that Beca is attempting to “reel her in” with a fake fishing pole dance move. Chloe is charmed by the silly move, goofy Beca is one of her favorite Becas, and she lets the brunette pull her in close.

 

Beca drops the fake fishing pole and grabs Chloe by the waist once she's close enough. “Caught you.”

 

“Mhmm you sure did.” Chloe's voice is a little deeper than usual and she feels sort of breathless.

 

Exhilarated.

 

She blames it on the alcohol.

 

“What are you gonna do with me?”

 

“Hmm...I’m not sure...” the smaller woman trails off.

 

"I see. Just playing catch and release then?” Chloe grips Beca’s wrists and starts to remove them from her body.

 

“No!” Beca shouts abruptly, and Chloe feels the hands at her hips pull her a little closer as Beca leans in. "You're a keeper.”

 

Chloe has to bite her lip to stop herself from groaning at the tone of Beca's voice.

 

The pull of Beca’s hands.

 

The feel of Beca's breath in her ear.

 

She runs her hands up Beca’s arms and settles them at the other woman’s shoulders, pulling back a little to make eye contact. “Yeah I am.” She gives a flirtatious smile.

 

“Yeah you are.” Beca maintains their gaze, throwing the same smile right back at her.

 

“Better not let go then.” Chloe squeezes Beca's shoulders as she speaks.

 

Beca clutches Chloe a little more firmly in response. “Not planning on it.”

 

They're inches apart, holding onto each other tightly, neither one daring to look away or make any other sudden moves, and Chloe feels herself on the verge of losing control. She's not exactly sure what losing control would entail but she knows it probably wouldn't be appropriate so she spins around in Beca’s arms to break the intensity of their impromptu staring contest. 

 

Beca's hands slide around her waist as she turns, never once breaking contact, and Chloe sinks into it, pressing herself back into her best friend. And when there's no space left between them, she rolls her hips right into Beca's. Small hands clench at Chloe's sides and pull her impossibly closer as the body molded to her own matches tempo and they begin to move together. They fit so perfectly, their bodies swaying and touching in all the right places, and Chloe feels herself needing to touch Beca. She reaches down and grabs Beca's hand, tugging it even further around her body. The sudden pull has Beca falling forward, both arms coming to wrap around Chloe's middle.

 

“I can't get any closer Chlo.” Beca chuckles, speaking directly into Chloe's ear.

 

Chloe’s body hums from feel of Beca assaulting so many of her senses at once and she turns her head to face her best friend. “Try harder,” she breathes out, her lips only inches away from Beca's. She's not sure where the hell this sudden desire to lean forward and close the gap between them is coming from but the intensity of the feeling is overwhelming and Chloe swears she can see her own desire reflected back at her in Beca's eyes.

 

She doesn't dwell on that though.

 

Can't.

 

She doesn't know what any of this is. What any of it means. When it changed.  Has it changed?

 

_What is happening?!_

A cocky smirk thrown in her direction breaks her panic, the kind of smirk that makes Chloe's knees weak. She feels Beca's arms bring her even closer, as requested, and they begin to move together once again. They've danced together a hundred times before but this...this doesn't even feel like dancing to Chloe. It feels like much more.

 

More of what, she’s not sure but it's definitely something. Chloe feels like her body is burning from the inside out and she can hear Beca breathing heavily into her ear. _Good lord this is a problem!_ How long have they been dancing this way? She feels like she's been completely zoned out for the past...who knows how long…

 

The only reason she zones back in is because she feels something bounce off of her shoulder and flip down to the floor.

 

“What the hell was that?” She hears Beca shout out behind her.

 

Chloe looks up at the ceiling then glances back at Beca before shrugging her shoulders. “I dunno.”

 

She turns around and puts her arms around Beca's shoulders so they can speak easier and, as she does, she sees something truly disturbing happening where the other Bellas are gathered. “Beca…oh my god!”

 

“What? What?” Beca is frantic as she spins around quickly, Chloe's hands still on her shoulders, and they both look up to see Amy and Lilly slinging hot dogs into the air from a bag hidden in Ashley’s purse.

 

“What the fuck Is with those two and the hot dogs tonight?!” Beca barks out as their leftover dinner rains down on everyone in the bar.

 

Chloe’s eyes widen and she hooks her chin over Beca’s shoulder as they watch the scene unfolding in front of them.

 

It's a sight to behold, a bunch of Bellas throwing cooked hot dogs into the air, hitting unsuspecting bar patrons left and right. It doesn't make any sense and she looks at Beca quizzically before they lose their shit. They laugh and laugh until Chloe sees the bouncer coming over, the one who hits on her relentlessly, and Beca must see him too because Chloe's suddenly being pulled over to their friends while Beca is loudly announcing that they need to leave. Like now. Right now.

 

How many times have they been kicked out of this bar? Chloe's lost count. She doesn't even know how Lilly and Amy are even allowed into the bar at this point but that's beyond her comprehension right now. Bellas and Trebles alike start scrambling out of the bar but not before Chloe sees Beca grab a hot dog from Amy and sling it towards the arrogant bouncer. It flips off of his chest and Beca throws her hands up in celebration before Chloe shoves her out of the bar.

 

“Nice shot Shawshank!” Amy high fives Beca as she barges through people, actually running to catch up with Stacie and Cynthia Rose and do god knows what else. 

 

"Beca!” Chloe yells, draping her arm around Beca’s shoulders.

 

Beca's like a magnet to her hands tonight.

 

Is that really new though?

 

“What? Fuck that dude!” Beca wraps her arm around Chloe's waist and hangs on, struggling to walk properly with the redhead slung over her.

 

Chloe laughs because she wasn't scolding, “You're not in trouble, relax," and she tucks in closer, feeling lighter and happier than ever in her best friend’s presence.

 

She feels Beca strengthen the grip on her waist and--

 

“What was that?” Jesse comes bounding up without warning and Chloe's pretty sure he takes Beca's free hand in his own. She doesn't let go though. Beca’s her best friend, she can cuddle her any time she wants...right?

 

Whatever.

 

She's been drinking all night.

 

Who cares.

 

“Hot dog rain I guess.” Beca says it so nonchalantly that it makes Chloe giggle.

 

“That's... interesting.” Jesse looks confused but he chuckles a little too.

 

“I'm tiiiiired.” Beca whines and Chloe wants to die it's so cute.

 

“Sleepover?”

 

“Sleepover?”

 

The question is echoed from both of the people currently holding onto Beca and the brunette's head shoots up as all three of them stop walking.

 

“Uhhhhhh,” Beca isn't answering.

 

She's just looking between them, mouth gaping like a damn fish.

 

Chloe doesn't like the feeling this is giving her but then Jesse laughs, "It's okay Becs. Go with the Bellas. I'll see you tomorrow," and the feeling slowly starts to drift away. 

 

Beca nods and he kisses her on the side of her head, “Night babe,” then he fist bumps the hand Chloe has thrown around his girlfriend's shoulders. “Night Chloe!”

 

“Night Jesse!” Chloe shouts out before turning her attention back to her best friend.

 

Beca is already looking back up at her, a soft smile on her face, and Chloe returns the smile before letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.

 

* * *

 

Beca and Chloe stumble into the door of the Bella house behind Jessica and Ashley, who are giggling nonstop and quickly disappear upstairs together.

 

The rest of the Bellas are nowhere to be found.

 

Somewhere along the way, they all strayed from the group.

 

Chloe thinks she vaguely remembers seeing Lilly dive into the huge fountain near the quad on their walk home. She also thinks Cynthia Rose and Flo were present at the time but it's all a little fuzzy and she figures she can worry about it tomorrow.

 

Right now, she's hungry.

 

Hungry and sleepy.

 

She’s assuming Beca feels the same way because number one, the brunette whined about wanting a hot pocket the entire walk home, and number two, Beca is currently dragging her over to the sofa as quickly as her drunk little body will carry her, arm still around Chloe's waist.

 

“Becaaa. You’re going to take us both down at this rate.” Chloe is trying to remain upright as they stagger along.

 

“That’s the idea!” Beca shouts as she spins her body around and plops down onto the sofa, yanking Chloe down with her.

 

“Whoa!” Chloe yelps as she tumbles down clumsily on top of Beca. She barely has enough time to brace herself up on her hands before their heads knock together and she feels Beca’s hands grab her waist in, what she assumes is, an attempt to steady her. When Chloe's sure she won't topple over, she sits up so that her knees are bracketing Beca's waist and yes, she’s basically just straddling the the other girl at this point, but Beca doesn't appear to mind so she stays put.

 

“Beca!” She gives her friend a smack to the shoulder, “That wasn't an invitation to actually take me down!”

 

Beca laughs lightheartedly. “Oh... ummm,” she scrunches up her nose, “oops?”

 

“Don't you oops me. That was not an accident!” Chloe narrows her eyes. Her glare isn't serious though, she's playing. It makes Beca laugh harder.

 

“Nope. It wasn't.”

 

“You…” Chloe is giggling too now as she trails off.

 

“Me what?” Beca challenges, eyes widening as she looks up at Chloe.

 

“You,” she pokes Beca in the chest, “are such,” another poke, “a handful.”

 

“Mmmm, is that right?”

 

Chloe nods.

 

“Well,” Beca starts, her hands dropping down to the tops of Chloe's thighs, “I definitely _have_ a handful right now.” Beca winks and squeezes once.

 

Chloe giggles and brings her hands to rest on Beca's stomach. “Mhmmm.”

 

Beca is grinning at her from ear to ear and Chloe feels like her own face is going to split open her smile is so wide. She could just stay like this forever with her best friend. It makes her feel light. Cozy. Giddy.

 

Beca brings a hand up and uses it to move the redhead’s unbuttoned jean jacket to the side. She traces the skull embroidered on the front pocket of the shirt.

 

Beca’s shirt.

 

Chloe watches Beca's facial expressions morph through a myriad of emotions as the brunette watches her own finger trace over the material. She feels her own emotions bouncing around like a bunch of loose ping pong balls. They’re all just ricocheting around wildly and she can’t figure out which one to reach out and grab onto at the moment.

 

“Why do my clothes always look better on you?” Beca doesn’t look away from where her finger is still moving over the embroidery and it almost sounds as if she’s just thinking aloud, like she really isn’t even expecting an answer from Chloe.

 

So, Chloe doesn’t answer. She just sighs contently and smiles softly, wrapping Beca’s wandering hand in her own and bringing them both back down to her thigh. The movement seems to snap Beca out of whatever trance she was in and the smaller woman looks up at Chloe with so much tenderness that it makes the redhead want to cry, or scream, or laugh, or do all three at once.

 

Instead of going into some confusing emotional rage, she opts for a less dramatic reaction and reaches out with her free hand to brush Beca’s hair back. The touch anchors Chloe, the way touching Beca always does, and it allows her to reign herself back in. It's only momentary though because Beca leans into the touch and it melts Chloe into an absolute mess. She sighs again and pats the brunette's head lightly.

 

“Are you still hungry?” She knows Beca will feel even worse tomorrow if she doesn’t get a snack before bed. 

 

Beca raises an eyebrow at the question and Chloe cocks her head to the side, confused. She doesn’t say anything though, just waits for the woman beneath her to respond.

 

“Yeah,” Beca finally answers, shifting her lower half up into Chloe as she does, “I am.”  

 

Chloe inhales sharply.

 

She isn't sure what to make of the statement. Or the movement. They both seem purposefully suggestive. And it's not that they don't play this way all the time, they do. They've even been on the receiving end of a few dirty comments from Amy and catcalls from Stacie and Cynthia Rose. So it's not like this is newi. It's just, different. More intense than usual.

 

Maybe she's just imagining it because they're both pretty tipsy but it's hard to ignore the way their bodies are pressed together so intimately. The way Beca's stare cuts right through her.

 

Chloe stares back for a solid ten seconds, wondering why she’s so thrown off tonighth. She usually has enough confidence for the whole team of Bellas. Hell, maybe even all of Barden. But Beca’s got her squirming tonight and it’s all very...strange.

 

She regains her wits and leans back down, hands moving to Beca’s shoulders, their faces inches apart. Chloe lets her eyes roam Beca’s face and she notices that her friend’s cheeks look a little pinker than they did a few seconds ago. She smirks and moves her mouth to Beca’s ear.

 

She doesn’t say anything right away, just breathes, and she feels Beca’s hands grip her thighs a little tighter.

 

“I’ll get you a hot pocket then.” Chloe whispers and presses her cheek to Beca’s before slowly extracting herself from the sofa.

 

Beca’s hands don’t leave her body until she can’t physically reach the redhead anymore and even then, Beca briefly sits up to grab at Chloe playfully as she walks away.

 

Chloe chuckles and makes her way to the kitchen, grabbing the food from the freezer before popping it into the microwave and setting the timer.

 

She runs her hands through her hair and leans back against the counter with her eyes closed while she waits. Her mind wanders to how much fun she had tonight. How much fun she has every night when she’s with her girls.

 

Chloe loves going out with the Bellas. She loves how carefree and relaxed it makes her feel. She loves the way each and every woman brings a different personality and a different element of fun to each social gathering. She thinks about how much she’s going to miss them because it’s all going to come to an end soon.

 

She thinks about the situation they’re currently in and briefly worries that the Bellas could cease to exist if they don’t win at Worlds.

 

Chloe can’t imagine a world where the Bellas are nonexistent. It’s an actual nightmare. Like she has literally had nightmares about this exact situation. She’s said it before, the Bellas have been her life for the past few years.

 

These girls are her family.

 

This group is the reason she met Aubrey.

 

The reason she met Beca.

 

She’s never going to let them go. No matter what happens.

 

The microwave beeps, bringing her back to the present moment, and she grabs the food and plates it before snatching a few water bottles and strolling back out into the living room.

 

The sight that greets Chloe upon re-entry makes her feel tingly all over.

 

Beca is curled up fast asleep on the sofa, mouth open, arm hanging off the side, and she’s snoring lightly.

 

It’s absolutely precious and it warms Chloe’s heart to see her grumpy best friend sleeping so sweetly. She wants to wrap Beca up in a bear hug and never let her go.

 

She takes a deep breath and walks over to where Beca is stretched out, placing the plate down on the table so she can grab a blanket off of the back of the sofa. There's no point in trying to move a passed out, tipsy Beca. Once she's out, she's out for the night.

 

Chloe drapes the blanket over her the brunette and bends down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

Beca mumbles something unintelligible and furrows her brow before she’s snoring again.

 

Chloe giggles to herself quietly and drops a bottle of water onto the table in front of Beca. She grabs a hot pocket for herself and turns the lights off before retreating upstairs to her own room to get some rest.

 

\-----

 

Chloe wakes up to the sound of something shattering.

 

It is immediately followed by muffled shouting, which consists mostly of a long string of colorful swear words.

 

She pops up in bed and rubs her eyes, stretching as she yawns.

 

The yelling continues but Chloe shrugs her shoulders and smiles. No one can see her in the confines of her bedroom, obviously, but it makes her happy to wake up to the sound of the Bellas downstairs.

 

She’s not particularly concerned about the racket because it’s not unusual for her to wake up this way. Plus, they can always just clean up whatever mess is being made.

 

The way the sun is shining lightly through the curtains into her room creates a soft glow, and it’s so calming that it makes her want to cuddle back in and go to sleep. It’s warm and cozy but she knows she should probably get up to shower and check on everyone else.

 

She grabs a few items and heads to the bathroom to shower before going downstairs.

 

\------

 

“I told your ass not to get involved with those guys last night!” Cynthia Rose is shouting as Chloe descends the stairs.   

 

She rounds into the kitchen where there is a frenzy of activity happening and approaches slowly.

 

Cautiously.

 

Like a wary cat creeping into new territory.

 

“I have no regrets.” Stacie does not look worried in the least. But then again, she never really does.

 

“Bitch, why would you? I’m the one with a bleeding hand!” Cynthia Rose gives a look of disbelief and that’s when Chloe notices that Stacie has the girl’s hand wrapped in a towel.

 

She looks up at the back door and sees that the glass has been shattered. “Oh my gosh! CR! Are you okay?”

 

Rushing over, she feels panic start to rise.

 

Shit.

 

Maybe she should have gotten downstairs a little quicker.

 

_And where the hell is Beca?_

 

“Relax Red. It's a little cut. She's just being a baby.” Chloe watches as Stacie pokes Cynthia Rose’s nose after speaking.

 

Cynthia Rose swats Stacie away with her good hand. “I was defending your honor! You'd think I could get a little appreciation. Damn.”

 

“Aww I do appreciate you.” Stacie coos, patting the top of Cynthia Rose’s head before applying more pressure to the injured girl’s hand.

 

“Aye yi yi.” Flo is at the freezer putting ice into a bag.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Chloe looks down at the blood on the towel and pulls a face, shifting her bottom teeth out to the right, making her look unsure. “You punched the whole door out.”

 

“Yeah girl. I'm fine.” Cynthia Rose plops down onto a stool as Stacie continues to care for the injury. They're still bickering quietly as Chloe walks over to inspect the door.

 

“What happened?” She spins around to face them again and really, she isn't sure she wants to know what actually happened but she asks anyway. After all, she is their captain, she should probably hear the details.

 

“This girl,” Cynthia Rose starts, glaring at Stacie as she does, “thought it would be a good idea to let all the guys in that dumb ass frat do body shots off of her. You know, the one that has the bull as a mascot or whatever shit it is?”

 

Chloe nods.

 

“Yeah well, their girlfriends didn't like it very much. They showed up here this morning and, well….one thing led to another.”

 

“Ah.” Chloe nods, wide-eyed. “Well, I'm glad everyone is okay. We’ll get this cleaned up.” She smiles at her friends and goes to look for a broom. She can hear her them continue to playfully argue as she searches the closet and when she re-enters the kitchen, she sees Amy and Lilly approaching quickly from the backyard.

 

The two of them alone together is never a good sign.

 

“Well, those pitches won't be bothering us again anytime soon!” Amy walks right over the shattered glass as she stomps in, clapping her hands together as if dusting them off.

 

“Amy the glass!” Chloe panics and rushes over to start sweeping. The last thing she needs is another bleeding Bella.

 

Amy flings herself onto the bench at the table, seemingly unphased. “Relax Ginger. These feet have walked over the teeth of a Great White!” The blonde raises her feet into the air. For emphasis, perhaps.

 

Chloe shrugs and continues sweeping.

 

“What happened to the chicks?” Cynthia Rose asks, wincing as Flo settles the ice onto her hand.

 

“We swirlied those wombats in the fountain outside Baker Hall!” Amy sits back up and Chloe thinks the blonde looks mighty proud of herself.

 

Stacie chuckles and Chloe shoots Amy a disapproving look. The Australian has enough sense to at least look a little reprimanded

 

“Sorry?” Amy is baring her teeth and grimacing and Chloe knows she's not really sorry.

 

She supposes it's okay. Amy was just defending the Bellas. She turns to finish sweeping but all the glass shards are suddenly gone.

 

“What the hell?” Chloe looks up and around the room, confused. The rest of the girls look up at their captain. “Where'd the glass go?” Chloe doesn't understand. There was a lot of glass on the floor not _two_ seconds ago.

 

They all look around at each other until Stacie’s eyes go wide, “Umm,” she points towards the hallway.

 

Looking in the direction where Stacie is pointing, Chloe's eyes widen as well.

 

Lilly is standing there holding every last shard of glass and smiling so maniacally that Chloe starts to feel a little uneasy. She's pretty sure Lilly has some of the glass shoved in her mouth as well because when the creepy Bella whispers, “I'll add this to my collection,” Chloe swears she sees a few pieces shining in there.

 

Lilly disappears and Chloe sets the broom down. “Okay. I'm just...going to find Beca.” Even Chloe has her limits for weirdness sometimes.  

 

Jessica and Ashley enter the room as Chloe exits and she hears them all clambering to recount the incidents from last night and this morning.

 

Chloe's on a mission though. She hasn't seen Beca since she left her on the sofa last night and suddenly, it feels like a long time. Like she hasn't seen her best friend in forever.

 

It was an interesting night to say the least.

 

Really, it's always interesting with the Bellas.

 

It's almost guaranteed that something completely inappropriate or outrageously weird is, without a doubt, going to happen.

 

There's basically no way around it.

 

And that's fine. Chloe actually loves how bizarre their nights can get. As long as they're all safe, she's totally down with the abnormal way they engage with the world.

 

She craves it even.

 

She's starting to crave one thing more than everything else though.

  
It's a sobering feeling and she's not exactly sure what it is but as she stumbles upon a still sleeping Beca, in exactly the same place Chloe left her, she knows that this feeling, this... _craving,_ has nothing to do with weird nights out and everything to do with her beautiful best friend.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, writing is hard.

* * *

 

 

“Bec…Beca...wake up sleepyhead.”

 

Beca can vaguely hear her name being being whispered as she streams back to consciousness. After a long night of drunken sleep, she can't find it in herself to open her eyes just yet. She feels the sofa dip and a warm hand lands on her back.

 

“Becaaaa.”

 

“Mmmph too early. Go away.” She mumbles.

 

Chloe giggles quietly. “If you don't get up now, I guarantee Amy will be here in five minutes,” the redhead presses on Beca's back softly, “and she won't be nearly as gentle.”

 

Beca groans at the thought of having to deal with Amy right now and turns her head to faceplant directly into the sofa. “Can't you stop her?” Her voice is muffled from the faceful of sofa cushion.

 

“No. I can't.” Chloe rubs Beca's back as she speaks.

 

Beca turns her head to the side and opens one eye to glare up at Chloe. “No?”

 

Chloe shakes her head.

 

“The Chloe I know would do anything for me.” Beca is whining. She kind of hates herself for sounding so pathetic but whatever, it’s Chloe.

 

Chloe gives her a look of disbelief. “Beca...you’ve met Amy. Nothing can stop her once she's made up her mind to do something. Not even me.”

 

She groans again, "Why are you always right?” and turns her face back into the cushion.

 

“Come on,” Chloe pats the back of Beca's head and stands up, “you'll feel better after a shower.”

 

Beca lifts one arm without looking up and waves it around blindly in search of Chloe, who promptly reaches out to grab the swinging appendage, and when she feels Chloe's soft hands on her skin, she finally turns her head to the side and opens both eyes.

 

The redhead is standing there in an old Barden t-shirt and yellow shorts, her hair is down around her shoulders and she's smiling sweetly as the sunshine cascades through the room. Beca’s woken up to this exact sight countless times over the past few years and it never fails to put her at ease. It's not a bad sight to wake up to. It’s actually really nice, Beca thinks.

 

“Come on then.” Chloe tugs Beca's arm and it brings her back to the moment.

 

“I'm trying. I'm trying. Give me a second here.” Beca finally turns over completely and sits up, arm still in Chloe's hands as she stands slowly and tries to fully wake up.

 

The noise from the kitchen finally registers. “My head.” She complains, placing her free hand to her forehead, “What's all the commotion about?”

 

“It's...a long story.” Chloe keeps her grip on Beca’s arm and moves one hand up to the brunette’s shoulder. “I can’t believe they didn’t wake you.”

 

Beca moves her shoulder up and down, working the kinks out as Chloe rubs softly. “You know how deep I sleep after a night of drinking.”

 

Chloe smiles. “I do.”

 

Beca removes her hand from her forehead and uses it to reach across her body to cover Chloe’s. She squeezes lightly and the movement widens Chloe’s smile.

 

And Beca can’t help but smile back.

 

Chloe’s smile is so contagious. It warms Beca and she wonders if she could ever _not_ smile back at Chloe. She can’t imagine anyone being able to not smile back at the Chloe.

 

Their gaze lingers and _oh my god._ Since when does she stand around contemplating her best friend’s beautiful smile.

 

She starts to feel a little anxious, “I’m gonna...go shower now,” but she doesn’t move right away, she stays rooted to her spot, still looking at Chloe. Like she’s frozen there or something.

 

Chloe tilts her head to the side and raises an eyebrow, a look Beca recognizes as questioning.

 

Mischievous.

 

“Is this,” the redhead pauses and leans in closer, it’s a little dramatic, Beca thinks, even for Chloe, “an invitation for another duet?”

 

Beca laughs and shakes her head.

 

And Chloe’s smile shines. It’s big and open-mouthed and wide-eyed. 

 

“Trust me,” she removes Chloe’s hand from her shoulder but they continue to hold onto one another, “you do not want to be anywhere near my shower right now. I’m...pretty gross.” She puntuates her statement by giving one of her underarms a quick sniff. “Yep...gross.”

 

“You’re never gross. But fine.” the redhead sighs and puts her nose in the air as she looks away. Like she's put off that she’s not allowed to follow. “Shower without the benefit of my perfectly harmonizing voice to accompany you then.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes but she’s not really annoyed. “Drama queen.”

 

Chloe sucks in a theatrical breath and scoffs loudly before shoving Beca away. “Go!”

 

“That’s a dramatic reaction. You're just proving my point.” Beca holds her hands up in defense while backing away and Chloe waves her off but giggles despite herself. It makes Beca laugh too and she turns to go upstairs but...something in the kitchen catches her eye.

 

“Umm,” she gestures towards the room, “what the hell happened to the door?”

 

Chloe shakes her head, “I told you, long story. Everyone is fine though.”

 

Beca isn’t totally convinced but she figures Chloe has already handled the situation so she resumes her journey upstairs.

 

“Hey Bec?”

 

“Yeah Chlo?” She stops again and peaks back into the living room.

 

“I’ll make you breakfast while you shower if you watch a movie--”

 

Beca widens her eyes and levels Chloe with a look that makes the redhead pause.

 

“--let me finish before you look at me like that.”

 

Beca nods and gestures with her hand, indicating Chloe should, indeed, continue.

 

“If you watch a movie with me.” Chloe smiles as she finishes.

 

“What? You didn't even change what you were going to say. Why’d you even stop talking the first time?”

 

Chloe shrugs. “It was cute that you thought your glare would change my mind.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes. “I’m gonna shower now.”

 

Chloe just nods at her, still grinning, and Beca shakes her head, going back to the stairs yet again.

 

“I'll get food and a movie!” She hears Chloe calling out as she ascends.

 

Beca doesn't reply, just smiles to herself and keeps walking.

 

She needs that shower.

 

\-----

 

Beca heads to her room to grab some fresh clothes before going to the bathroom. She's thankful that everyone else is already up and about, it means her shower most likely won't be interrupted. There's usually always someone coming in to use the bathroom, or brush their teeth, or look for something they can’t find. Or Fat Amy wants to have a conversation about the ins and outs of “antique mammoth dancing.”

 

What the fuck _is_ that?

 

Beca doesn’t want know.

 

She turns on the shower and brushes her teeth while she waits for the water to warm up, and her thoughts drift to her best friend.

 

They had fun last night. Beca knows because she has a headache that doesn't seem like it's going to relent any time soon.

 

_Gonna need some Tylenol for that._

 

That's not the only reason she knows though. Memories flood her mind as she drops her toothbrush back into the cup and pops two pills before jumping into the shower.

 

Going out with Chloe is always fun. The redhead is usually the life of the party and somehow, Beca always gets roped into participating in Chloe's shenanigans.

 

Not that that's a bad thing.

 

In fact, Beca finds that she rather enjoys being pulled into Chloe's spotlight these days. Chole doesn't ever put them in dangerous or uncomfortable situations and even if they get out of hand, they don't get into trouble. It's usually just good, clean drunken fun.

 

Mischievous at times but really, that never hurt anyone.

 

Not much anyway.

 

Pre-Chloe Beca _probably_ never would have let loose the way she does now.

 

Who's she kidding, pre-Chloe Beca _definitely_ would have never let loose this way.

 

Hell, on her very first hood night she was so awkward that she basically stood on the outskirts of the party looking in all night. A little out of place and a little uncomfortable.

 

Her natural state of existence.

 

But even way back then, Chloe somehow managed to draw Beca in a little closer.

 

Actually, she drew Beca in _a lot_ closer that night. Quite literally.

 

She remembers the way Chloe bounced right up and grabbed her, pulling her so close that their foreheads touched, noses almost brushing each other. The expressive way Chloe twisted her face, her mouth. The weird things the redhead said. Something about Aubrey being left in shrink wrap. Like... _what?_

 

In the moment, Beca hadn’t thought much of the interaction.

 

Actually, that’s not true.

 

She does remember thinking that Chloe might be a little - _a lot_ \- off kilter, re naked shower singing, but other than that, the closeness hadn’t registered. And really, thinking back now, that by itself should have been some kind of indication that Chloe was...different.

 

Scratch that.

 

Maybe it should have been an indication that _Beca_ was different _around_ Chloe.

 

Right there from the beginning. She literally let this random girl stay in her shower stall while they were both completely naked and sang a duet with her.

 

 _W_ _ho does that?_

 

Beca sure doesn’t.

 

Didn’t.

 

Not until Chloe.

 

She can’t believe she had the balls to show up at auditions after being ambushed that way. What was she thinking?

 

Seriously.

 

Chloe came out of nowhere at the Activities Fair with her crazy talk about mouth music and dreams coming true. She barreled into Beca's shower and forced her to sing. Kidnapped her and put a bag over her head. Recruited her into a cult and forced her to drink the blood of sisters past. And Beca had allowed all of this to happen. Willingly went along with it. Even gained some confidence during it all.

 

Why was it so easy?

 

 _How_ was it so easy?

 

Would she have allowed anyone else to get away with this shit?  

 

Too many questions.

 

Beca shakes it off and grabs a towel as she gets out of the shower. Throwing on an old Barden hoodie and a pair of shorts, she heads back down the stairs, bracing for whatever onslaught is about to come her way.

 

\-----

 

“Short stuff! You’re awake!” Amy’s voice is booming as soon as Beca enters the kitchen. _Here we go._

 

Beca winces, “Take it down a notch Ames,” and brushes past the blonde to grab a bottle of water from the refrigerator. She opens the bottle and takes a sip as she turns around.

 

Cynthia Rose and Stacie are still seated at the counter together and Beca notices the short haired woman’s hand is wrapped up in some type of makeshift bandage. She places the water bottle down and leans her elbows onto the counter as she takes in the rest of her surroundings.

 

There’s a bloody towel on the countertop and the glass is clearly missing from the back door. She points from the door to Cynthia Rose. “Dude,” she takes another sip of water, “what the hell happened in here?”

 

Cynthia Rose just grunts and glares at Stacie. The tall brunette smiles with fake innocence and doesn’t say a word.

 

Beca turns to Amy, she knows she’ll get an explanation there.

 

“Well, short story,” Amy pauses, “pun intended.”

 

The blonde gives Beca a look like “do you understand I’m making a height joke at your expense” and Beca rolls her eyes because _duh._

 

Thankfully, Amy moves along, “What happened was, Legs got too friendly with a bunch of beefcakes and Demolition Woman here,” Amy gestures towards Cynthia Rose, “was trying to scare off some twig bitches when she snapped like a twig herself and took things a little too far.”

 

Beca looks at Amy as the blonde approaches the counter. “A little?”

 

“Mmmm…just a bit.” Amy’s voice is high pitched and she uses her thumb and index finger in a gesture known to mean “a little bit.”

 

“That seems like an understatement but, whatever. As long as everyone is alright.” Beca takes another sip of water.

 

“Aww Shortie! You do care about us!” Amy is yelling again and Beca feels the blonde’s arms around her before she can put her water bottle down. Water goes flying and Beca is in absolutely no state of mind to tolerate this level of physicality.

 

“Amy! No! Get--” She struggles in the taller woman’s strong arms, trying her best to remove herself from the situation, “--get off! I don’t need this! I don’t...Amy!”

 

“Okay, okay.” A calm voice breaks through the chaos and Beca stops struggling as a familiar pair of hands settle around her waist and gently begin to pull her away from the Australian. “Let Beca go.”

 

Amy looks like she might ignore the statement but a narrow-eyed warning from a certain co-captain must change her mind because the blonde relents and Beca lets herself fall into Chloe’s safe embrace. She crosses her arms over her chest, hoping the stance will thwart any further attacks Amy might be planning.

 

Chloe’s arms tighten around her and she cuddles in even closer while cocking her head to the side and giving Amy a look that says “what are you gonna do now?”

 

Amy looks unbothered and waves them off as she grabs a bowl of cereal and takes a huge bite. “You’re worse than a koala clinging to a eucalyptus during a cyclone anytime Red shows up.” A few Froot Loops fall out of her mouth as she speaks and then the blonde blows past them, waving at Cynthia Rose and Stacie to follow as she leaves the room.

 

Chloe giggles while Beca glares at Amy's retreating figure.

 

“Sorry Caps.” Cynthia Rose apologizes, stopping as she passes by.

 

Chloe removes a hand from Beca’s waist and pats Cynthia Rose on the shoulder. “It’s alright. I’ve already called to get it fixed. We’re just glad everyone is safe.” Chloe smiles sweetly and Beca hears Cynthia Rose mumble a quick “thank you” before leaving the room completely.

 

Chloe’s hand falls from the woman’s shoulder as she leaves and the redhead brings it back over to resume her hold around Beca’s waist.

 

Stacie gives Chloe a flirtatious wink as she follows Cynthia Rose out of the kitchen and Beca watches in confusion as they walk away.

 

“This is a weird morning.” Beca looks up at Chloe as she speaks.

 

Chloe just shrugs.

 

She’s all smiles and sunshine, unworried by the oddities of the Bellas. And Beca feels a sudden surge of appreciation for her best friend. Chloe is so accepting and easy going when it comes to the Bellas. Even when Amy is spouting inappropriate comments and Lilly is throwing down obscure suggestions. When Flo is ranting about her troubles back home and Stacie is acting completely over the top. When Cynthia Rose loses her temper and when Beca herself is being stubborn or difficult.

 

Chloe just smiles in the face of it all.

 

Takes it all in and rolls with it.

 

It’s very endearing and Beca uses the moment to take Chloe in.

 

To absorb every drop of warmth and sincerity.

 

To bask in the familiarity of their gentle embrace.

 

To relax in the comfort of Chloe’s soft touch, knowing she’d do anything to make sure the redhead knows just how special she is.

 

Beca knows she can’t connect to others the way Chloe can, and she’s fine with that. More than fine actually. She’s really only worried about making sure she connects with Chloe anyway.

 

She hopes Chloe feels the same connection she does.

 

Judging by every interaction they’ve ever had, and the way Chloe is looking at her now, she’s guessing that she’s somewhat succeeding in the connection department.

 

Beca smiles up at her best friend, trying to convey everything she’s thinking into a look but Chloe’s expression changes to one of worry and it snaps Beca back to reality.

 

How long have they just been standing there looking at one another?

 

Starting to feel a little self-conscious, Beca clears her throat and slowly backs out of the embrace. Chloe’s hands don’t leave her waist though, and the redhead’s smile comes back in full force.

 

Beca takes a deep breath.

 

“You okay?”

 

Beca nods. “Yeah. Sorry. I’m like...a space cadet or something this morning. I think I’m just hungry.”

 

Chloe laughs, letting go of Beca’s waist to take her hand and gently pull her towards the living room. “Come on. I’ve got waffles waiting for you.”

 

“Do the waffles come with a movie?” Beca asks, following somewhat reluctantly.

 

Chloe gives her a sympathetic look as they settle onto the sofa side-by-side. “Afraid so. It’s all or nothing here Becs.”

 

Beca sighs, “Fine.”

 

“Now who’s dramatic?” Chloe rolls her eyes as she picks up the remote to navigate the television menu and it makes Beca smirk. She loves it when Chloe rolls her eyes because it’s clearly something she picked up from Beca over the years.   

 

She remembers she’s supposed to be put off though, and quickly hides her smile.  “I’m not dramatic.” Her voice sounds whiny and now she wants to roll her eyes too. At herself. “You’re just awful.” Chloe whips her head around to glare at Beca. “Stop. You just…you give me these great waffles but then you insist on like, ruining them with a movie.” Her statement is barely audible towards the end.

 

Chloe’s glare can be a little scary.

 

“Hush.” Chloe turns her attention back to the television. “I picked something I know you won’t absolutely hate.”

 

Beca takes a bite of her waffle and looks over at Chloe, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

 

“You know what? I think I changed my mind.” Chloe doesn’t look over at Beca as she speaks, she’s too busy jamming the buttons on the remote that clearly aren’t working as they should. “I’m going to play some sappy, romantic Hallmark movie.”

 

“Chloe. Please.” Beca pouts with a mouthful of food.

 

The remote must finally work because Chloe puts it down and looks back over at Beca. "I'm kidding.” The redhead takes a bite of her own breakfast and nods in the directions of the television.

 

Beca watches as the production credits roll and two boys playing basketball appear on the screen. Her face breaks out into a smile because, yes, she secretly loves this movie.

 

Chloe does indeed know her well.

 

A League of Their Own is one of the only movies in the entire world Beca has no problem watching over and over again. It’s one of the only movies she can tolerate period.

 

She can see Chloe smirking at her from the corner of her eye and she knows the redhead is proud of herself. Probably even relishing in her ability to pick one of the only movies in existence that Beca will stomach.

 

She takes the last bite of her breakfast and pushes her plate away, chancing a look in Chloe’s direction.

 

Sure enough, Chloe is already looking over at her as she stretches back into the corner of the L-shaped sofa, clearly taking great pleasure in knowing that Beca approves of her movie choice.

 

And Beca can’t help but laugh a little despite the fact that she’s basically the butt of the joke here.

 

Chloe’s cute when she’s pleased with herself.

 

Beca scoots back into the corner as well, her shoulder touching Chloe’s as she settles in. “I know you’re gloating.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe rolls her lips together, “I am.” It’s very matter-of-fact the way her best friend is speaking.

 

She jerks her head back a little, “You’re very smart-mouthed this morning.”

 

“Mhmm.” Chloe bumps her shoulder against Beca’s. “Can we watch the movie now?”

 

Beca just nods.

 

Chloe’s won this battle.

 

Clearly.

 

She turns her attention back towards the television and Chloe’s soft hand grabs her own. They share a sweet smile and Beca allows the redhead to lace their fingers together. 

 

She hears Chloe sigh quietly and takes a deep breath of her own. As steadying as Chloe’s touch is, it’s also making her feel a little lightheaded at the moment.

 

It’s unsettling.

 

She’s been feeling this way a lot lately. Wondering when and how she forgot to play this game so easily. Over the course of their friendship, Beca’s learned how to keep up with Chloe’s suggestive teasing. There’s a lot of it so she really hasn’t had much of a choice. It was either go all in or end up a bumbling mess during ninety percent of their interactions. And Beca’s never had a problem keeping up in a battle of wits, it’s the blatant flirting she had to adjust to.

 

And she has. She can hold her own. Even makes Chloe blush from time to time.

 

Mastering the flirty banter with Chloe was actually quite easy. As most things with Chloe are, but it seems like all of a sudden, she’s losing her ability to maintain her confidence. Like there’s a fifty-fifty chance that she’ll either be able to keep up with Chloe or...she’ll turn into that stuttering, flustered mess that she never intended on being.

 

Because now, a simple look from Chloe can knock the wind right out of her. Make her heart race. Her palms sweat.

 

She craves Chloe’s presence when she’s not around. Misses her inexplicably when she’s gone.

 

She needs Chloe’s touch. To keep her grounded. Sane.

 

And really, it’s not the worst feeling in the world, Beca just wishes she knew the meaning of it all.

 

If she’s being honest with herself, maybe she already does.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.
> 
> This chapter and I were not friends. We still aren't.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Beca isn’t sure why she doesn’t care for movies.

 

Even when she was younger, she didn’t go crazy over certain Disney movies or characters like most other kids her age. She didn’t want princess themed birthday parties or loads of cartoon toys. None of those things seemed to hold her interest.

 

She may have had a brief obsession with a certain Disney princess but that’s an embarrassing memory that Beca would prefer never resurfaces.

 

She was into technology and libraries and music stores. Her parents bought her a computer when she was around ten and she’d play educational games for hours on end. Sometimes, her dad would even let her eat dinner at the computer so she didn’t have to press pause. He’d take her to the library and her favorite music shop every weekend to stock up on new books and CDs. _Before he left. Dick._  

 

She remembers creating “soundtracks” to her favorite books by putting together a list of songs that seemed to fit the story. Made mixed CDs full of tracks that blended together effortlessly.

 

She’d make CDs for her close friends and she even made one for her high school art teacher once. The woman was an actual hippie and when she caught Beca handing a CD over to a friend one day, instead of reprimanding them, which was definitely what Beca thought would happen, she asked for a copy instead. Beca shrugged and brought it in the next day.

 

She liked the art teacher. She even sort of liked art class itself. It was a chance to work independently and create something new.

 

She loves creating. Always has.

 

And really, maybe that’s where her dislike for movies comes from. Watching a movie requires you to be a spectator. To sit on the sidelines and watch someone else’s creation play out in front of you. You can’t change or manipulate a movie. You can’t bend it to your will and force a different outcome. And Beca prefers to be the one in control when it comes to creating. She doesn’t want to watch or listen to someone else’s tired old story playing over and over again. She wants to make something new and completely different.

 

It’s been that way for as long as she can remember and she doesn’t think that’s ever going to change.

 

That’s not to say that she can’t make a few exceptions here and there. Movies seem to have become almost an inevitable part of her life thanks to the Bellas. And, of course, Jesse. She’s okay with that. Learned to cope quite nicely she thinks. Even able to enjoy it at times.

 

Especially at times like this.

 

They’ve been watching the movie for almost an hour now but Beca hasn’t really been able to concentrate on the story playing out on the screen in front of her.

 

Not that she needs to pay attention to understand the film. She’s seen this movie several times. Knows it well.

 

It’s the slowly evolving real life story that’s currently absorbing all of her attention. There’s something developing. Something changing. Whether she wants to acknowledge it or not and usually, Beca’s inclined to ignore feelings that she doesn’t understand, just completely toss them aside and never revisit them, but this is different.

 

This is _Chloe_.

 

Chloe. Who squeezes her hand every time one of Beca’s favorite parts comes up on the screen. Who giggles every time something even remotely funny happens even though she’s probably seen this movie a hundred times. Who quotes her favorite parts and looks over at Beca expecting her to do the same.

 

And if it were anyone else, Beca would probably be so annoyed that she’d storm out and refuse to watch another movie ever again.

 

But this is _Chloe_.

 

Instead of being irritated, Beca finds it endearing. Charming even. And it makes her wonder. How and when did Chloe captivate her so completely? What sets this woman apart from everyone else? Why is everything so different when it comes to her best friend?

 

“Bec.” She breaks from her reverie and turns to look at Chloe, who is grinning so wide Beca thinks she might be blinded pretty soon. She gets lost staring at Chloe’s sparkling white teeth and it must take her too long to snap out of it because it isn’t until the redhead nods toward the television that Beca looks back in the same direction, noticing that her favorite scene is about to play out.

 

On screen, the bus driver picks up a handful of dirt and throws it into the team chaperone’s face. It makes Beca laugh out loud, almost hysterically. She hears Chloe laughing beside her and feels the redhead’s hand squeeze her own a little tighter. It makes her arm tingle all the way up to her shoulder and she looks back over at Chloe, instantly drawn in yet again by a perfect smile.

 

Chloe giggles. “Why is that your favorite part?”

 

“Dude. He just like, randomly picks up a handful of dirt and throws it in this woman’s face.” She's still laughing. “It’s hilarious.”  

 

“It’s awful!” Chloe laughs too despite her claim and brings their joined hands into her lap.

 

Beca feels the smooth, warm skin of Chloe's bare thigh glide against the back of her hand as the redhead pulls her closer, and she has to stop herself from making any type of audible sound as the wind rushes out of her lungs and her heartbeat picks up speed.

 

It’s not like she hasn’t had her hands on Chloe before. She obviously has. In a variety of places as a matter-of-fact. But bare skin...that’s a new addition. One that Beca isn’t sure they should be adding to the equation because it gives her a shaky, overwhelming feeling. The feeling you get when you touch someone new for the first time. Her stomach twists and her skin tingles and she feels like she can’t breathe properly.

 

“You okay?” Chloe sounds so innocent.

 

“What?” Beca blinks rapidly as she looks away from their hands. “Oh yeah. I’m totally...yeah, I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure? Your face looks red.” Chloe reaches out with her free hand and presses it to Beca’s cheek. “Are you feeling sick?”

 

The movement forces Chloe closer and she takes a deep breath because _jesus christ_. This is sensory overload. “No I’m. I’m fine. I promise.”  

 

“If you say so.” Chloe shrugs and pats her cheek a few times before retracting her hand. It’s a little harder than Beca thinks is absolutely necessary but she knows it’s playful. She leans away and gives a warning look.

 

“Was the slapping really necessary?”

 

Chloe shrugs. “Love taps.”

 

“Gross.” She’s surprised she's able to get the word out because hearing Chloe mention the word love in relation to her...it's a little overwhelming at the moment. And it's weird because Chloe’s always making declarations of love. She loves the Bellas and bonding nights and those sad animal commercials that devastate most people - _because Beca, those poor animals were saved!-_ She loves college and singing and her family and pushing boundaries. Usually physical ones. She loves smiling and laughing and dancing and _good lord_. Chloe loves a lot of things but Beca knows it's all genuine because Chloe doesn't take love lightly. If she says she loves something, she means it. So it's not unusual to hear Chloe mention love. What is unusual is the way it's making her feel.  

 

She turns back to the movie but she isn't really paying attention. Can't. Because Chloe's attention remains focused on her and it feels like the redhead's stare is burning a hole through the side of her head, “You're missing the movie _you_ insisted we watch.”

 

Chloe ignores her. “Didn't you ever have a favorite movie?”

 

“Nope.” Beca still doesn't turn her attention away from the television.

 

Chloe scoffs. “You're lying.”

 

Beca whips her head to the side. Eyes lasered in on light blue ones. “Um, what?”

 

She knows that Chloe can be a bit of a spitfire at times but it's still always a little shocking when it happens. She's not sure why though because Chloe has never really been afraid to call her on her shit.

 

The redhead turns to face Beca, criss-crossing her legs so that one knee is pushing into the back of the sofa and the other is almost hanging off the edge. “I think I know you well enough to know when you're fibbing.”

 

“Fibbing? Who says that?” Beca turns too, bending her leg so that she can face her best friend more easily and her knee lands in Chloe's lap.

 

Their bare legs touch for the first time ever and Beca can't believe this hasn't happened before because _hello_ , this is Chloe. The woman is all hands and legs and has no qualms about using said appendages to latch onto her at anytime. So it's odd, that they haven't touched this way before. She knows she’d remember if they had because the way it's making her feel is…well, she'd remember, okay?

 

“Don't change the subject. Answer the question.”

 

“What question?” She plays dumb.

 

“Beca.” Chloe narrows her eyes.

 

“Alright.” She rubs a knuckle over the tip of her nose. “I didn't really have a favorite movie but…”

 

Chloe looks like she's on the verge of bursting her eyes are so wide. Beca wants to laugh but then she remembers that she's about to divulge this embarrassing information. She makes a whining sound and leans her head back onto the sofa.

 

“It cannot be that bad.” Chloe bounces up and down a few times. “Tell me!”   

 

“Fine. I...oh my god…okay.” Beca closes her eyes and blows out a breath. “I liked the Little Mermaid.” The last part of her sentence is mumbled quietly enough that she thinks _\- hopes -_ that maybe Chloe couldn’t understand her.

 

There's a lack in response which is both a relief and cause for alarm. Because maybe Chloe didn’t actually hear this mortifying fact and Beca can just deflect and move on. Pretend like she never said anything. Or...maybe Chloe did hear her and is just waiting for Beca to look up again so the teasing can commence.

 

She winces and squints up at Chloe. Like she’s afraid of what’s waiting for her. “Okay. Hit me with it Beale.”

 

“What?” She feels Chloe flip their adjoined hands so that Beca’s is on top now and the redhead’s free hand moves to rest atop them both, effectively trapping Beca’s hand between both of her own. “Beca.”

 

Hearing the gentle way Chloe says her name prompts her to fully open her eyes again and the sight that greets her becomes overwhelming very quickly. Chloe is looking at her like she’s an undernourished stray puppy and Beca doesn’t know what to say because she was pretty sure Chloe was just going to tease her about liking some damn cartoon mermaid. She’d die of embarrassment and they’d move on.  

 

She should have known better though.

 

This _is_ Chloe afterall.

 

“Yes?” Beca grins all teeth and awkwardness.

 

“I loved that movie too. I still do.” Chloe’s smile is gentle. Comforting.

 

Beca can’t help but return it. “Yeah?”

 

Chloe nods eagerly. “Oh yeah. Ariel was totes willing to do whatever it took to be free. To live a life that made her happy. She didn’t need anyone’s approval.”

 

Chloe never ceases to amaze her. “Wow. That’s...yeah. I didn’t think about it that way.”

 

“And in the end, she won. Her father even willingly changed her into a human so she could be with the prince. Although,” Chloe pauses and tilts her head to the side like she’s seriously thinking about this, “I like to think it was Ariel’s dream to be human long before she saw the prince. Like, it wasn’t just for him, you know?” And the thing is, Beca knows Chloe _is_ serious about this. She can tell by the way the redhead is looking at her expectantly. Like, _do you understand what I mean?_

 

And yeah, she does understand, actually. She knows what Chloe means.  She also knows that there is absolutely no one else on this planet that she could have this conversation with. No one else in the world that would draw such heartfelt meaning from such a silly Disney movie. If she had mentioned liking some animated mermaid to literally anyone else, it would have ended with an attack of teasing so severe that she never would have heard the end of it.

 

But this is Chloe.

 

“Yeah, no. That’s really nice Chlo. Maybe that’s why I liked the movie so much.” Beca laughs, it’s a little dejected though. “Your interpretation sounds...very relatable.” Chloe must understand what Beca is getting at because she smiles gently and nods knowingly.

 

They’ve had this conversation before. About Beca’s history with her family. With her father. The ups and downs they went through to get where they are today.

 

The two hands surrounding her own squeeze tightly and Chloe looks at her with so much sincerity that Beca can barely stand to look back. She shifts her eyes around and hopes Chloe doesn’t pick up on her nervousness because it feels unnecessary but she can’t help it.

 

Chloe can be so overwhelming sometimes.

 

Not in a bad way, of course.

 

She clears her throat and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, hoping the break in their gaze will be enough to help her compose herself.

 

It isn't. So she tries steering the conversation to a more playful place. “You know...I actually always thought Ursula was kind of awesome. She was also very relatable to me as a child.”

 

Chloe looks at her disapprovingly but she can't hold onto it for long because her smile is almost immediately breaking through. “Is that right?” She sounds like she's not totally convinced but she's playing along.

 

“Oh yeah. You know I've basically like, been a badass since I was born so, totally relatable. We’re pretty much like, one in the same.” Chloe laughs like it's the silliest thing she's ever heard and Beca briefly pretends to be offended because _what the hell_? She's totally badass. “Well,” she shrugs, pointing her nose to the ceiling, “it's true.”

 

“Mhmm.” Chloe is still giggling but it slowly subsides and she leans in closer, her look changing from playful to predatory in the blink of an eye. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Ariel is a redhead?” Chloe is almost whispering into her ear at this point and Beca has to consciously remind herself to breath. “Because I think,” she squirms as Chloe's breath actually reaches her ear now, “you might have a thing for redheads.”

 

Beca swallows audibly and Chloe rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder. It doesn't seem like she's going to move away any time soon so Beca figures she better get her shit together.

 

And quickly.

 

She doesn't know what will happen if she doesn't.

 

She turns her head slightly, their noses almost touching. “Hm...good point.” She pretends to be in deep thought. “Maybe so.” She finishes with a wink and nod of her head and then Chloe's laugh is filling the room. Effectively breaking the tension. Beca laughs with her. “You're insane.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe nods. “Maybe so.” She winks, mimicking Beca's previous reply.

 

Beca shakes her head and throws in an eye roll for good measure as Chloe wraps both of her arms around one of Beca's and cuddles back in.

 

They settle down and Beca yawns and rests her head back against the sofa.

 

“Sleepy?”

 

“Yeah.” She yawns again. “You're exhausting.” It earns her a punch to the shoulder and she laughs lethargically.

 

“Wanna take a nap?” Chloe sounds sleepy too.

 

“Do you really even have to ask?” Beca leans her head to the side to look at Chloe but the redhead is already scrambling to grab a blanket and Beca lets her body fall to the side without Chloe's there to support her. She tucks her hands under one of the huge throw pillows and lies down, settling comfortably against the back of the sofa.

 

The cushions dip and suddenly Chloe is scooting in next to her before she can move or react to this new development.

 

“What are you doing?” Her eyes are wide and she feels like all the oxygen has left the room.

 

“Napping.” Chloe deadpans like she's stating the obvious and Beca guesses that was well deserved because _duh._

 

She does feel like her surprise is warranted though. It’s not like they do this on the regular.

 

“Right.” Rationally, she knows this shouldn’t be a big deal. They’ve had plenty of sleepovers. But they’re usually in separate beds in some hotel room. Or in some communal room with the rest of the Bellas wreaking havoc somewhere. Places with plenty of space. And yes, they sometimes share a blanket on movie night and yes, she’s slept under the same blankets as Chloe in the redhead’s bed before but it’s a queen-sized bed so there’s never been any reason for them to be pressed up against one another.

 

This is different.

 

This is a confined space under the same blanket and Chloe is wearing those tiny shorts and she smells really fucking good and _what the fuck_?

 

Her thoughts are rapidly escalating but Chloe seems unphased, like this is the norm, and she scoots into the sliver of space next to Beca, covering them both with the oversized quilt Stacie was given by some random man at a craft show. Which sounds really odd but that’s a thought for another day because Chloe’s head lands on the pillow next to hers and Beca has to fight the urge to press herself back into the sofa to put a bit of distance between them. She doesn’t want to make Chloe feel weird or uncomfortable by moving away because honestly, Beca doesn’t feel either of those things herself.

 

She _does_ feel a little lightheaded. A little like her stomach has skyrocketed into her throat. It's the same feeling you get after the first drop of some crazy roller coaster ride. It's exhilarating but also a little nauseating and a little scary at the same time.

 

A gentle touch lands on her shoulder, stopping all thoughts of amusement park rides and she looks over at her best friend. Chloe doesn't looked alarmed at all. She looks content and it makes something inside of Beca click into place. Settles her and winds her up all at once.  

 

“Sleep tight.” Chloe mumbles and closes her eyes.

 

Her hand doesn't leave Beca's shoulder and she takes a deep breath to steady herself. "You too, Chlo.”

 

The last thing she remembers before falling asleep is Chloe's hand slipping to the curve of her neck. It makes her smile and she dozes off feeling more content than she can ever remember.

 

\-----

 

“I’m coming, I'm coming! Keep your pants on." Stacie mumbles. Completely uninterested as she ambles to the front door.

 

Someone has been knocking incessantly for the last five minutes and no one has answered, forcing her to stop her manicure mid-file to tend to the situation herself. Although, Cynthia Rose isn't very far behind. “Did you just tell someone to keep their pants on? Damn girl.”

 

“Uhh you're right. Why did I say that? No need to keep your pants--” she stops when the door opens and she sees who's on the other side. “--Jesse. Hey.” Stacie leans against the door as he steps into the entryway.

 

“Hi Stacie.” He quickly bounces his head up and down as he greets her. 

 

“Sup?” Cynthia Rose pops out from behind Stacie.

 

“Oh. Hey. Didn't know you were back there.” Jesse pauses and Stacie takes the opportunity to rib her fellow Bella.

 

“Yeah she's always hiding. Behind doors. In closets...”

 

“Bitch.” Cynthia Rose shoulder bumps the brunette and stomps back upstairs.

 

Jesse quirks an eyebrow and points up to where Cynthia Rose stormed off but Stacie just waves him off. “She's fine. What's up lover boy?”

 

“Is Beca around? I keep texting but I can't get a response. I haven't talked to her since last night. I just wanted to make sure she's okay.”

 

Stacie nods towards the living room and shuts the door, following Jesse to where she knows her co-captains were lounging earlier. They stop in the doorway, looking to where Beca and Chloe are napping on the sofa. Chloe's hand is still resting on Beca’s neck and Stacie rolls her eyes.

 

“They've been there all day. Good luck!” She blows an air kiss as she departs for the stairs.

 

“Thanks.” He briefly considers waking Beca but quickly decides against it. He would prefer to survive the day. The thought makes him laugh to himself and he shakes his head as he leaves the room to head back to the Treble’s house.

 

He’ll see Beca tomorrow. After all, they've got all the time in the world.

 

  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.
> 
> I don't like it but I can't look at it anymore.
> 
> Enjoy. (Try to anyway)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of distant buzzing wakes Chloe from her sleep. It's annoying, and she wishes it would stop, but she doesn't have the energy to investigate where the sound is coming from. She doesn't want to leave the peaceful place that she's sharing with her best friend just yet.

 

She isn't sure how long they've been napping but, when her eyes flutter open, it looks dark outside so she assumes they’ve been out for a while. And Chloe’s totally fine with that. With all of the challenges the Bellas are facing, and graduation looming in the distance, she knows there won't be many more opportunities to enjoy this type of relaxation so she’s determined to soak up moments like these. To commit every second to memory.

 

Especially this moment because it’s quickly becoming one of her all-time favorites.

 

The room is quiet and cool, but Chloe's not cold because Beca is still sleeping soundly next to her, keeping her warm.

 

And they're not exactly cuddled up together but it's close.

 

Painfully close.

 

She's almost completely pressed up against Beca's body and she can feel their bare legs touching beneath the blanket. Her heart beats a little faster at the thought of them being in such an intimate position because they've shared a bed plenty of times, but never like this.

 

Chloe can feel every breath Beca takes. Hear every sound she makes. She watches Beca's brow furrow. It constricts and relaxes and Chloe wonders what she's dreaming about. If it's something pleasant or if it's a nightmare. She wishes she could see into her co-captain’s mind and take whatever journey she's on with her. Wishes she knew where the real life journey they're on now will lead them because the road they're walking down together is winding and twisting, leading them into some unknown place that Chloe doesn't know how to navigate yet.

 

She pushes the thought aside because she doesn’t want to think about that right now. Doesn’t want to complicate such a perfect moment.

 

Her hand is still resting in the curve of Beca’s neck and she’s surprised because Beca’s usually a rough sleeper. She tosses and turns throughout the night, to the point where it wakes Chloe from her sleep if they're sharing a bed. So the fact they haven’t moved at all during their nap is quite astounding.

 

She’s not complaining though.

 

Chloe loves being close to other people.

 

She thinks its because she was raised in such an open, loving family. Growing up, her parents always encouraged Chloe and older her sister to connect with other people. Physically, emotionally, spiritually...it didn't matter. They were taught to reach out and love others openly, without fear of judgement, in every way possible.

 

She wonders what it must have been like for Beca to grow up in a place where things like emotions and affection didn't flow as freely.

 

Not that her best friend didn't have a good childhood.

 

Chloe knows Beca was close to her parents when she was a kid. Had a good relationship with both of them. But things changed as Beca got older. Her parents fought more and more. Her father left. Her mother withdrew. And Beca closed herself off from the world.

 

She thinks about how lonely Beca must have been at times.

 

How afraid.

 

It makes her chest hurt.

 

She takes a deep breath and brushes back the soft hairs that have fallen into her best friend's face. Beca stirs and Chloe worries momentarily, thinking she might retreat or distance herself because of this new sleeping arrangement, but Beca hasn't pulled away in a long time so Chloe hopes it isn't the case. Hopes this isn't the catalyst that drives Beca back into her shell because it took a long time to draw her out.

 

“Hey.” Beca whispers softly. Her eyes are barely open but they lock onto Chloe's and she doesn't look like she's going to make a run for it any time soon.

 

Quite the opposite actually.

 

Rather than pulling away, Beca scoots in closer and relief floods through Chloe.

 

Relief and...something else she can't quite put her finger on.

 

She knows she likes whatever it is though.

 

“Hey you.” She runs her hand through Beca's hair.

 

Beca's eyes close at the touch and Chloe sighs. It feels like she's in some beautiful, hazy dream.

 

“Mmm.” Beca hums quietly.

 

Chloe smiles because it feels pretty damn nice to wake up this way. 

 

Her hand settles back into the curve of Beca's neck, thumb resting on the brunette's ear. “Did you sleep well?”

 

Beca nods, eyes still shut. “Mhmm. You?”  

 

“Yeah,” Chloe rubs her thumb across Beca's ear, “I slept great actually.”

 

Beca yawns, her eyes flutter open again. “That's good. You're usually such a rough sleeper.”

 

Chloe narrows her eyes and Beca smirks, it's lazy and filled with remnants of sleep but it's sly as ever because they both know that's a lie.

 

Chloe grabs Beca's ear in retaliation.

 

“Ow! Chloe.” Beca whines and grabs Chloe's hand. She doesn't move it away though. Just rests her hand atop the redhead's. “I just woke up. Is this level of abuse really necessary?”

 

Chloe ignores Beca's whining and grabs again. “Then take that back because we both know who the rough sleeper is.”

 

“Yeah- ow! It's you!”

 

Chloe gives her a look of disbelief, mouth wide open, and starts to grab again, but before she can, Beca gives in. “No! No! Okay, fine! I take it back!” Chloe doesn't let go right away. “I swear. I take it back. I'm the rough sleeper.”

 

“Yeah.” Chloe relents and relaxes her hand. “You are.”

 

“Why are you so feisty? We literally just opened our eyes.” Beca sounds annoyed but Chloe knows it's just for show. She shrugs and smiles and the look Beca gives her makes her toes curl. She has to stop herself from doing or saying something inappropriate because nothing good can come of that.

 

“You love me,” is what comes out and she thinks it must sound confident because Beca's cheeks flush and she gives Chloe a look that clearly says, yeah _, I can't argue with that_. Beca doesn't say that out loud though and they spend the next few moments just looking at each other.

 

Chloe's heartbeat picks up speed and she feels restless. Like she needs to move but she also wants to keep perfectly still.

 

She’s hot.

 

On the verge of unbearable and her feet shift anxiously under the covers. Beca's hand squeezes hers and Chloe bites her lip as a last ditch effort to keep her composure because this is becoming entirely too intense.

 

“Bec.” She can barely get the name out because it feels like there’s a fire burning in her lungs, and Beca doesn't look like she's in much better shape, which is not helping the situation at all.

 

Chloe watches Beca take a shaky breath that stutters on the way out and the brunette opens her mouth to speak but the buzzing of someone's phone interjects. Beca rolls her eyes and it triggers Chloe’s giggle.

 

She can’t help it. Beca’s eye roll is definitely one of her favorite things and it effectively breaks the tension.

 

She reluctantly moves her hand from Beca’s face and reaches back to search for the device. It takes a minute because she’s searching blindly but when she finally finds the object, she brings it around and drops it into Beca’s waiting hand.

 

Beca flips the phone around to look at the screen and sighs as she mumbles out Jesse’s name.

 

“I better call him back.” Beca props herself up and runs her hand through her hair while she dials.

 

Chloe smiles to acknowledge the statement and sits up, turning her back to Beca as she does. She doesn’t want to invade her friend’s privacy so she decides to grab some water while Beca makes her call but a hand grabs onto her arm and it stops her from going anywhere. She looks over her shoulder and sees Beca mouth the words “don’t go.” So she stays put. She grabs her own phone and settles back into the sofa to scroll through her social media feeds.

 

The fact that Beca doesn’t want her to leave makes Chloe feel tingly and she thinks about how far they’ve come. As a group. As teammates. As co-captains. As friends. As...whatever it is that they are now.  

 

She thinks about how distant Beca was when they first met. How opposed she was to bonding and closeness and feelings and friendship. How all Beca wanted to do was to run away to LA and forget that Barden ever even existed.

 

And it’s interesting really because Beca’s the one who brought the Bellas back together all those years ago.

 

When Aubrey was losing her mind and they lost their sound and everyone was literally tearing each other to shreds, Beca’s the one who stepped in and saved them. Beca’s the one who encouraged bonding and feelings and closeness and friendship.

 

Beca’s the one who decided to stay and save the Bellas.

 

“Hey Jesse _.”_

 

Beca’s voice breaks her train of thought.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was napping.”

 

Chloe tries to tune out the conversation because she feels a little weird just sitting there listening. Although she’s not sure why. She’s listened to countless conversations between the two of them, arguments included. Answered Beca’s phone at least a hundred times when Jesse’s called.

 

So the fact that this is weirding her out is just...weirding her out.

 

And all of it is just...weird.

 

“Umm, I can’t tonight. I already made plans to grab pizza with Chloe.”

 

Chloe tunes back in because she doesn’t remember anything about dinner plans.

 

_“_ Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. You too. Okay. Bye Jess.”

 

Beca tosses the phone down and when Chloe glances over, the brunette looks frustrated or annoyed or something equally as unpleasant. “Bec. You okay?”

 

Beca sits up and puts her hands in her lap. She pulls at them and cracks her knuckles. Chloe knows those are signs that the brunette is buying time before having to speak so she decides to try to steer the conversation in a different direction. She doesn't want it to become uncomfortable.

 

“You know…” she grabs onto one of Beca’s hands to stop her from fidgeting, “if you wanna have dinner with me then you better turn the charm up. I'm not that easy.”

 

The brunette quirks an eyebrow and Chloe knows that means her attempt at changing the subject has worked.

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Mhmm.” Chloe nods enthusiastically.

 

“Am I not always charming?" Beca clicks her tongue against her teeth. "Maybe your expectations are too high. I’m sure I can find someone who’ll be less demanding.” She pretends to stand but Chloe pulls her back down quickly. Beca bounces against the cushions and Chloe catapults herself into the brunette’s lap.

 

“Don’t you dare!” She squirms around a bit and Beca drapes her arm across Chloe's legs to settle her.

 

“That's what I thought Beale.”

 

“Don't get cocky. I'm just in this for the pizza.” She wraps both arms around Beca's neck and hugs tightly. She can't contain herself. Playing this way with Beca makes her feel insane.

 

In a good way.

 

“Now who's a liar?” Beca squeezes her leg and Chloe is fit to burst.

 

She giggles and cuddles in even closer. “Shhh. Just bring me to the pizza!”

 

“What? Pizza? Who's got pizza? I'm starving!” Amy comes charging in and throws her body down onto the sofa. She only narrowly misses landing on top of Beca and Chloe and the brunette gives her a dirty look that is purposefully ignored.

 

Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Flo aren't far behind.

 

“Oh my god. Have you guys still not moved from this spot?” For once, Stacie actually seems mildly irritated and Cynthia Rose gives a curious “mmhmmm” as she settles down onto the sofa as well.

 

“In my country, staying in one place for too long meant you were dead or engaged to the neighborhood goat.” Flo perches on the end of the sofa and everyone looks around at each other awkwardly, choosing not to comment on that particular piece of information.

 

Amy makes a sort of, unsure, high-pitched sound but even she lets that one pass by.

 

“Anyway…” Beca clearly wants to move right past that little jewel of a comment.

 

Chloe thinks it’s a useful piece of information but she’s happy to help move the conversation along. “Yes. Pizza.” She looks around the room. “Everyone in?”

 

“Eh, okay.”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

“Si!”

 

“Does a wallaby shit in the Outback?”

 

The last response intrigues Chloe and she can't help but ask, “Does it?” as she tilts her head to the side curiously.

 

“Oh my god! Chloe!” Beca shoves her playfully and she slides off of the the smaller woman’s lap down onto the sofa. “Dude! Do not encourage her!”

 

Chloe giggles and Amy immediately launches into a chaotic story about some wild animal back in Australia. Chloe loops her arm through Amy’s and throws Beca a wink over her shoulder as they all grab their coats and head out to grab some much needed food.

 

Beca shakes her head disapprovingly and Chloe feels warm all over.

 

\-----

 

“I seriously don’t understand how this always happens to me!”

 

Chloe is trying her best not to laugh as they return home but Beca’s outbursts are making it nearly impossible. “Beca.” She has to suppress her giggle but it’s getting more difficult because she’s been holding it in ever since Amy dumped a drink into the brunette’s lap.

 

“Chloe.” Beca stops dead in her tracks as they approach the house. “I swear to god...” She points a finger in the redhead’s direction. “Do. Not. Laugh at this.”

 

Chloe rolls her lips together to try to stop herself from smiling so that she can respond but she doesn’t get a word out because Amy comes out of nowhere and bolts right between them, making a beeline through the door in a sure attempt to avoid any further wrath from Beca.

 

And Chloe loses it. Absolutely laughs herself silly and the rest of the Bellas use the distraction to their advantage, following in Amy's wake because they know any further contact with their co-captains won't be pleasant.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Beca throws her hands up and she looks so furious that it makes Chloe laugh harder. “Chloe!”

 

“I’m sorry! I’m-” She’s laughing so much that she can barely get her words out, “-sorry!” Beca just stands there and pouts while Chloe tries to pull herself together and when she finally calms down, she actually feels a little bit bad. “Awww, I’m sorry. Come on.” She throws an arm around Beca’s shoulders and leads her inside. “Let’s go get you all cleaned up.”

 

“Seriously though. Has Amy ever actually spilled a drink on anyone else? Like...ever?” Beca is still complaining as they walk upstairs together.

 

Chloe squeezes her closer. “Mmm....I don’t think so.” She tries to give a sympathetic look as they reach the landing to her room.

 

Beca looks up to the ceiling like she’ll find the answers there and mutters a quiet “why me?”

 

It makes Chloe giggle and she slides her arm from around Beca’s shoulder to take hold of her hand. “Do you want to use my shower? No one will bother you in there.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Beca looks skeptical and Chloe wonders if Beca is insinuating that _she_ would be the one to interrupt the brunette's shower.

 

Again.

 

The thought makes Chloe shiver because that is one memory that just won't fade. And really, if she's being honest with herself, she's glad, she doesn't want it to.

 

And that might just be a problem.

 

Maybe.

 

She'll figure it out later.

 

“Yep.” She nods and opens the door to let Beca into her room. “I promise. I’ll even stand outside the door and guard if that’ll make you feel better.”

 

Beca spins around to face Chloe. “That sounds...creepy.”

 

Chloe doesn't think Beca looks creeped out though. “Well,” she closes the distance between them, “I can stand _inside_ to guard if you’d prefer that.”

 

Beca raises an eyebrow and Chloe swears the look Beca gives her is saying,  _hey, why not?_

 

She doesn't comment on it though.

 

Instead, she reaches out and tucks Beca’s hair behind her ear, getting a somewhat awkward smile in response and Beca averts her eyes. “I guess I’d better,” she nods towards Chloe’s bathroom, “um...shower or whatever. I’m all sticky.”

 

“Mhmm.” Chloe nods and takes her hand back. “Hang on. I’ll get you some clothes.”

 

She grabs a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from her dresser and hands them to Beca. “Thanks Chlo.”

 

Chloe smiles softly and they share some kind of loaded look before Beca disappears into the bathroom.

 

Chloe takes a deep breath and uses the free the time to brush her teeth, in a different bathroom, of course, and change her clothes before settling into her bed. She reaches to open up her laptop, thinking maybe she’ll watch some Netflix before falling asleep but then decides against it. Even after sleeping for most of the afternoon, she’s still tired somehow, so she puts the computer away and lies down, twisting around a bit until she’s comfortable.

 

Then she thinks.

 

She's thrilled that they had dinner together tonight but it strikes her as odd that Beca basically lied to Jesse about their plans. Lack of plans, actually.

 

Why wouldn’t Beca want to have dinner with him? And if she didn’t want to go, why didn’t she just say so? Beca’s not usually the type to sugarcoat excuses. And yes, Chloe would pretty much ditch any plans she ever made to have an unexpected meal with her best friend but it did kind of put her on the spot.

 

She obviously doesn’t mind, she’d do anything for Beca. Anything _with_ Beca. It’s all just very...strange. There’s really no better word for any of it. She doesn’t even know what _it_ is anymore.

 

“You awake?” She looks up to see Beca peeking out from the bathroom and it's really cute.

 

She giggles. “Yeah, I'm up.”

 

“It's freezing in here.” Beca whispers as she crosses the room and stands next to Chloe's bed.

 

“Yeah. Perk of having my own thermostat.” Chloe throws the covers back and winks. “It's much warmer in here.” Beca rolls her eyes but she gets in and settles onto her back, hands tucked behind her head. Chloe turns on her side and scoots a little closer. She's so happy about this impromptu sleepover that she can't help but just stare at her best friend. They've never really done this on a normal night. They're usually drunk or on a trip somewhere if they're sharing a bed so this is truly a treat for the redhead and she can barely contain herself. Beca must feel Chloe's eyes because she turns her head in the redhead’s direction and, it's pretty dark, but Chloe can make out the outline of Beca’s face in dim light of the room. “Warmer?”

 

“Getting there.” Beca nods but she looks a little off. A little unsure.

 

Chloe takes a chance and reaches out. Slowly. She places a hesitant hand around the curve of Beca’s hip. “Better?”

 

“Yeah.” Beca clears her throat. “Yeah, that...that’s good.”

 

Chloe smiles and hopes that Beca can't feel her heart beating completely out of control. “Night Bec.”

 

“Night Chlo.”

 

She closes her eyes and the room becomes quiet.

 

Still.

 

And Chloe feels her heart still too.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who's read, commented, or left kudos.
> 
> I own nothing and anything that isn't directly from the movie is directly from my brain. Mistakes included. Open to all suggestions, comments, and criticisms.
> 
> Please excuse the lapse in time and the mistakes. (It's late, I'll fix it later.)
> 
> Thanks again.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up next to someone is a relatively new concept for Beca.

 

Being physically affectionate in general, really.

 

Her family was never big on hugs. Even when Beca was a kid, there wasn't a lot of family cuddling happening.

 

That's not to say she didn't feel loved by her parents. Because she did. They just...weren’t a physically affectionate family.

 

Things got especially cold when her parents split up and her dad moved out. After that disaster, seeing other families show affection made her angry. She almost resented them for having something that she didn't. And then she resented herself for resenting them.

 

So it's not that Beca never _wanted_ to be close to people, or that she hated affection, which is what most people have always thought, it's just that she never knew _how_ to be that way.

 

Like most other things though, college changed that.

 

The Bellas changed that.

 

One Bella in particular.

 

Chloe's surprise shower visit definitely threw Beca for a loop. It was the first time she'd ever been in the shower with another person and although she hadn't quite expected it to happen that way, it left her feeling oddly at ease.

 

Not right away.

 

Obviously.

 

Initially she thought Chloe was some psycho who was going to possibly slaughter her at some point during the interaction. But after singing together, she almost forgot that they were in a shower. Naked.

 

She relaxed.

 

It felt nice to sing with someone else.

 

Eventually, Chloe's other shower buddy showed up and ruined the moment but it couldn't have been all bad because Beca _did_ voluntarily show up at auditions. And after a bit of an adjustment period, and a few ups and downs, she settled into her new friendships nicely.

 

Even the physical parts of most of them.

 

There was no avoiding it really. The Bellas are a handsy, wild, in-your-face type of group but Beca loves them and she's adjusted to the physicality of it all pretty well.

 

She figures Jesse had a hand in helping too. He’s always been patient and kind. He never plays games and he's honest, even when the truth hurts.

 

And she did kiss him in an auditorium full of people her first year at Barden so...yeah.

 

Whatever the reasons, it clearly took a village to raise this updated version of herself and she's grateful for it.

 

It feels good.

 

It _also_ feels good to wake up in Chloe's bed.

 

She's only just barely opened her eyes but Beca is hyper aware of her current position.

 

Chloe’s arm is draped across her stomach and a warm hand is resting on her hip. Her own arm is stretched out beneath Chloe's pillow but Chloe’s head isn’t lying there where it should be. Instead, it’s wedged into Beca’s armpit.

 

Which isn’t surprising.

 

Chloe always ends up with her head way below her pillow, or underneath her pillow, or buried under the covers. She burrows down like a little gopher at night. Beca’s just never experienced Chloe burrowing _into_ _her_. And while she thinks she should feel a little awkward waking up this way, she can't help but feel anything _except_ awkward. Because this is surprisingly...natural. She’s completely unbothered by the closeness. Enjoying it even. And really, lying there thinking about it, she figures she should know better.

 

How could being with Chloe feel anything but incredible?

 

The hand at her hip tightens and Beca’s heart starts to race because she knows Chloe is awake now too. Anxiety kicks in. Is Chloe going to be okay with this? Sure, they woke up together yesterday but that was different. They were just _next_ to each other. Right now, they’re legitimately cuddling and that makes her nervous. Is Chloe going to be weirded out? Is she going to ask Beca why she’s just lying there instead of getting up? Maybe she shouldn’t have stayed the night. Maybe Chloe was just being polite and never intended for a full-blown sleepover.

 

“You up?” Chloe’s sweet, sleep-filled voice breaks her train of thought and she doesn’t know if she should answer or just pretend like she’s still sleeping so she chooses neither option and just continues lying there like an idiot. “Bec?” Chloe tilts her head up from under Beca’s arm but she doesn’t move away.

 

Beca takes that as a good sign and chances a look down at the redhead. Their eyes meet and Chloe stretches while giving a sleepy smile. She looks unphased.

 

Beca relaxes.

 

 _Of course_ Chloe is okay with this situation. She’s never given Beca any indication that their closeness, physical or otherwise makes her uncomfortable. Quite the opposite actually. Chloe's always touching her so why should touching in bed be any different?

 

And _holy shit._ Now she's thinking about touching Chloe _in bed_. Which is a _huge_ problem. She does her best to shut the thought out by taking a deep breath and remembers that Chloe is probably waiting for a response.

 

“I'm up.” Beca tries to sound normal.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe giggles quietly. “I can see that.”

 

Beca rolls her eyes because yeah, Chloe can obviously see that she's awake now. Why is she such an idiot?

 

“I slept great last night.” Chloe’s words are obscured by Beca's side as she buries herself back into the brunette. “You make a great pillow.”

 

She squeezes a little tighter and Beca starts to get emotional. She's never been anyone's pillow before. Not even Jesse’s. So this situation is new in a lot of ways but Beca knows she's glad that it's Chloe who’s wrapped around her like this. Knows there's probably an underlying reason why she's feeling so many things in this moment.

 

Knows those are thoughts for another time.

 

Right now, she's just going to enjoy this.

 

“Yeah. I’ve been told that I'm like, pretty much best pillow ever so...” It’s an odd thing to say but she’s clearly out of her element here.

 

Chloe's head pops up and she gives an impressive glare. “How many people have told you that?”

 

Beca smiles. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much in the mornings?” Chloe's glare turns into a pout and its unbelievably adorable. “Because you do. Like way too much.”

 

A beat passes and Beca sees Chloe’s demeanor shift quickly. She leans up onto her elbow and reaches across Beca, planting her hand into the mattress to prop herself up. The front of her body presses completely into Beca’s and Beca inhales sharply. The feel of Chloe’s body on top of her own is spine numbing and the look in Chloe’s eyes tells Beca that the redhead knows exactly the effect she’s having. Like she wanted this reaction. Which is making this even more confusing because Beca doesn’t even know _why_ she’s reacting this way. Why Chloe would _want_ her to react this way.

 

“There’s usually not much talking happening when I wake up next to someone.” Chloe leans in closer, her face a breath away from Beca’s. “If you know what I mean.” Chloe winks to punctuate the statement and Beca realizes she’s still holding her breath. Her eyes are wide and, yeah, she knows exactly what Chloe is talking about, she just isn't sure of the precise meaning in this very moment. 

 

“Yep.” Beca rolls her lips together and nods. “Think I got it Chlo.” She’s trying her best to remain cool with Chloe still hovering above her. She thinks she’s mostly pulling it off.

 

_Mostly._

 

But probably not.  

 

Chloe raises her eyebrows and Beca thinks she looks expectant. Like she’s silently asking for something or waiting for Beca to continue speaking. But Beca has absolutely no clue what else to say about the current situation. Has no clue what Chloe could possibly want.

 

Or maybe she does know.

 

But that _can’t_ be right.

 

Whatever it is, Chloe must get tired of waiting for it and she sighs as she leans back down. Her chin rests on Beca’s shoulder and she keeps her arm draped across the brunette. “Do you have any plans today?”

 

“Umm, I think I have to see Jesse. I’ve been kind of ignoring him all weekend.” She chuckles. “I’m like, the worst girlfriend ever.”

 

Chloe frowns. “That’s not true. I think you make a great girlfriend.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Beca’s skeptical. She definitely wouldn’t classify herself as a great partner.

 

“Well, you make a great best friend.” Chloe squirms farther into Beca’s side. “And you’re a great cuddler.”

 

Beca blushes because once again, she’s experiencing something brand new here. “You’re just full of compliments this morning, aren’t you?” She tries to sound nonchalant but in reality, the praise means more than Chloe knows.

 

“I’m just telling it like it is.”

 

“Ah.” Beca nods slowly.

 

The response must not please Chloe because she sits up abruptly and kicks the covers off in the process. “Are you calling me a liar?” 

 

“What?” The quick change in mood almost gives Beca whiplash and she leans up against the wall. “No. What are you talking about?”

 

“The way you said ‘ _ah’..._ it sounded like you didn’t believe me.”

 

“Of course I believe you. It’s just…” Beca pauses, “no one’s ever said that before.”

 

“That you’re a great cuddler?” Chloe sounds like she’s the one in disbelief now. “Not even Jesse?”

 

Beca shrugs. “We don’t...I don’t know, we don’t cuddle much.” She breaks eye contact because for some reason this conversation is becoming uncomfortable. “Or whatever.”

 

“Oh.” Chloe stops. She looks worried. “Well, I hope you weren’t uncomfortable all night.”

 

“No!” Beca shouts. Yes, this is confusing but discomfort is definitely not what she felt waking up next to Chloe. “I wasn’t uncomfortable!” She’s still shouting but when she looks into Chloe’s eyes, all she sees is patience reflecting back at her and she lowers her voice. “I don’t think I could ever be uncomfortable with you.” The confession brings out a small smile and Beca can tell that Chloe is trying to contain herself. Trying not to explode from sheer joy. It’s endearing and it makes Beca feel content. Makes her want to share. “You know I didn’t grow up with a lot of hugging and cuddling and stuff either. So hearing that, especially from you, is like...really nice.”

 

Chloe’s smile bursts free and she wastes no time throwing herself right back into Beca’s personal space. Her knees curl into Beca’s lap and her arms wrap around the the smaller woman’s neck. And Beca can't help but wrap an arm around Chloe's back to keep her close. 

 

Chloe’s head falls to Beca’s shoulder and they sit there in silence for an amount of time that Beca can’t determine.

 

It could be minutes.

 

Could be an hour.

 

She doesn’t know.

 

Doesn’t care.

 

Eventually, Chloe takes a deep breath and it fills the blank spaces in Beca’s mind, bringing her back to reality. She knows she has to start her day. “I have to get up.”

 

“I know.” Chloe’s voice is soft. Her hand moves from around Beca’s shoulder to pluck at the neck of the brunette’s shirt. “I don’t want you to though.”

 

Beca feels like her neck is breaking out into hives where Chloe’s fingers brush against it. She hopes Chloe can’t tell. It’s a prickly feeling but it’s nice.

 

“Yeah,” is all she breathes out quietly. She’s afraid anything else would be too much.

 

“Yeah.” Chloe echoes.

 

Beca squeezes the redhead’s hip and it pulls Chloe in even closer. “I’ll bring you a snack later.”

 

Chloe lifts her head and smiles. It’s a small, gentle smile but it’s still beautiful. “You always know just what to say.”

 

Beca chuckles and starts to untangle herself from the redhead. “Try to remember that next time I say something completely inappropriate.”

 

Chloe laughs. “I’ll try.”

 

Beca finally detaches herself but Chloe clings on even once she's standing, arms firmly wrapped around the brunette's waist from her position on the bed.

 

“Chloeee,” Beca grabs onto Chloe's arms, “you're making this really difficult.”

 

“I know.” The redhead's voice is muffled from where her face is pressed into Beca's stomach and there's no tone of apology to her voice but Beca doesn't actually mind. She likes how clingy Chloe is being. 

 

Her hands move to Chloe's hair and she runs them through the soft locks. “It's just for a little while.”

 

Chloe looks disappointed but Beca can see the playfulness in her eyes. “Fiiiiine.” She mutters and pretends to push Beca away. The push is nothing more than a light tap so Beca's hands fall away but she doesn’t go far.

 

"I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Chloe grabs onto Beca’s hand one last time. “Bring me back something good.”

 

Beca chuckles. “You know I will.”

 

Chloe’s hand stays in hers until they’re too far apart to reach one another and she hears the redhead sigh as she leaves the room. She wants to sigh too. It’s like there's a weight on her shoulders all of a sudden. She's anxious and a little sad and she’s not quite sure what to do.

 

She thinks about it while she showers. She thinks about it as she walks to the Treble's house to meet Jesse. She thinks about it at dinner. She thinks about it until she can't anymore because Jesse calls her out on it.

 

“Huh?” Beca knows he was talking but she has no clue what he was saying.

 

He chuckles. “You seem more distracted than usual. Everything okay?”

 

Jesse looks so genuinely concerned that Beca almost spits out the truth. J _ust casually thinking about how I can't stop thinking about Chloe._

 

Yikes.

 

That probably wouldn't go over well.

 

In her mind, Beca rolls her eyes at herself. “I'm fine. Just...nervous about tomorrow I guess.”

 

“Bec.” He leans across the table. “You're gonna be great.”

 

“You have way too much confidence in me.” She deflects the encouragement.

 

“Nah. I have to say those things. I’m the future president of your fan club.” He winks.

 

Beca actually rolls her eyes this time but she can't help the laugh that escapes. "You're an idiot.”

 

Jesse nods like he agrees but pauses. “Actually, I think Chloe and I are still in a battle over the title of President. She is one _strong-willed_ Bella.” Beca raises an eyebrow. She isn't sure if that's a compliment or  not but before she can respond, Jesse's hands go up in defense mode. “I meant that in the best way possible. Swear.”  

 

“Yeah.” Beca takes a deep breath. “She is.”

 

“Are you guys okay? That's not your typical talking-about-Chloe demeanor.” Jesse tilts his head to the side. He looks suspicious.

 

Beca's not sure what that means. “My typical Chloe what?” Jesse opens his mouth to answer but she waves him off. “Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know what that means.” She takes another deep breath. “I just...I haven't told the Bellas about the internship yet.”

 

Jesse frowns. “Why not?”

 

Beca shrugs. She doesn't know why she hasn't told them. She knows she's good at making excuses for why she hasn't told them but...she has no real concrete reason for it. "I don't know. I'll tell them tomorrow or something. It'll be fine.” She tries to play it off like it's not a big deal and it must work because Jesse is smiling and nodding again.

 

“Cool.” He leans back in his chair. “You ready to get out of here?” He starts to stand.

 

“Yeah, just one sec.” Beca holds up a finger and digs around in her bag for her wallet. “I need to get something to-go first.” She jumps up once she finds her card and scrambles over to the counter to order. “Be right back!”

 

“I’ll be waiting!” Jesse calls out as she disappears.

 

\-----

 

“So you'll pick me up tomorrow?” Beca asks as they walk home together.

 

“Your chariot will await my dear!” Jesse sing-songs out into the night.

 

Beca bumps his shoulder. “You're such a nerd.”

 

“Ouch.” He bumps her back gently and places his hand over his heart. “My pride.”

 

“Oh you have pride now?” Beca looks up at him.

 

Jesse feigns shock. “Daamn. Are your prison roots coming back out tonight?”

 

“Shut up.” She smacks him on the arm.

 

“You sure you don’t want to stay over tonight?” He asks as they approach the Bella house.

 

“Yeah. I want to be ready for tomorrow.”  She turns to face him and holds up the to-go bag in her hand. “Plus, Chloe will be waiting for her food.”

 

“Right.” Jesse chuckles. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He wraps his arms around her and gives her a kiss on the head. Beca hugs him back. She can’t deny that his hugs are nice. “And don’t worry,” he pulls back, “you’re gonna be great.”

 

Beca smiles. She likes that he believes in her. “Thanks.”

 

“Night Bec.” He gives her one last squeeze.

 

“Night Jess.”

 

She watches him walk away and can’t shake the weird feeling that creeps back up. It’s been bugging her ever since she left the house earlier today. Jesse is an amazing guy and she loves him but lately...things are off. For her, anyway. Jesse doesn’t seem any different than he usually does and that makes her feel guilty. Why can’t she get this relationship thing right?

 

“You waiting on a wildebeest surprise out here?”

 

Beca spins around so quickly that she gets a little dizzy. “Amy! Jesus. You scared the shit out of me!”

 

“Why are you standing out here in the dark? And what’s in that bag? It’s dripping all over the place.” Amy reaches for the bag.

 

“It’s for Chloe.” Beca yanks the bag back and brushes past Amy.

 

“Seriously?!” Amy slams the door. “You only bring something back for Red? That’s some real horseshit Shorty!”

 

Beca stops before entering the kitchen and turns to yell out a quick, “Sorry Ames!”

 

She’s definitely not sorry though.

 

“Mmmm what’d you bring me?” The words startle Beca and she spins around frantically but thankfully, this time, when she turns around, she’s face-to-face with Chloe. “Oh my god.” Her words are rushed. “Why is everyone creeping up on me tonight?”

 

“Oh, I'm always creeping on you Becs.” Chloe winks and it's then that Beca realizes how close they are. The front of her body brushes against Chloe and she tingles where they touch. She tries to take a step back but she can't. Being this close to Chloe is intoxicating so she just stands there. Slack-jawed and at a complete loss for words. She lets her eyes roam every one of her favorite physical features of her best friend.

 

And Chloe doesn’t budge.

 

Not until their eyes meet again and it's then that the redhead raises her eyebrows. Almost accusingly. Like she’s questioning something or waiting for something. It’s the same look from earlier in the day and once again, Beca wonders what it means. It gives her the urge to reach out and grab Chloe. Pull her in as close as she can.

 

She blushes at the thought and silently scolds herself. 

What is wrong with her?

 

A touch on her hand stops her from spiraling any further as Chloe pulls her even closer and they collide. Beca's eyes drop to glance at the way their bodies are pressed together and it almost knocks the wind out of her.

 

“You're making a mess.” Chloe whispers into her ear.

 

“What?” She can't focus and her voice sounds far away.

 

Chloe giggles. “Your bag is making a mess everywhere.”

 

Beca finally looks down. “Oh fuck!” She moves to the sink and drops the bag into it.

 

“What is it?” Chloe asks, her hand still attached to Beca's.

 

Beca leans onto the counter and miraculously regains some of her confidence. She pulls Chloe back to her. She can’t help it. It’s like her body is reacting to Chloe’s presence without permission from her brain. “I said I’d bring you something, didn't I?”

 

Chloe stumbles forward. Stopping just short of crashing right into Beca. Again. “Mhmm. You sure did.”

 

“Well, I’m just making good on my promise.” Beca runs her thumb across Chloe’s knuckles. Chloe’s skin is always so soft and warm.

 

“I’m assuming your promise involves ice cream?” Chloe peers into the sink as she speaks.

 

“Yep. And fries. I know what you like.” Beca says the last part with purposeful innuendo. She doesn’t have a clue where this is going but she’s enjoying it. She always enjoys times like this with Chloe. Even when she’s flustered and can barely keep her wits about her. She likes it.

 

Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and her words drift right into the smaller woman’s ear. “Yeah you do.” It’s a whisper and it sends a chill through Beca. She’s sure Chloe can feel the shiver travel through her and she tries to laugh it off but nothing comes out. The sound is stuck in her throat so she just puts her hands on Chloe’s hips and hopes for the best. How does this woman always pull such a wide range of emotions from Beca in such a short amount of time? “I’ll share with you.” Chloe’s lip just barely grazes Beca’s ear as she speaks. “If you’re up for it.”

 

Beca’s hands squeeze involuntarily and she has to stop herself from reacting any further without thinking. She feels like she’s running a fever and every voice in her head is screaming at her to say yes. To grab Chloe and run upstairs without asking any questions.

 

But that's probably not a smart idea. 

And tomorrow is going to be a crazy day. Between classes and the initiation party and the internship, Beca knows she’ll be exhausted and cranky if she doesn’t get some rest.

 

“I wish I could Chlo.” She reluctantly pulls back. Thinking about the internship makes her feel terrible.  “But I...I really should get some sleep.”

 

Chloe pouts and Beca wants to punch herself in the face.

 

“Okaay.” Chloe drags the word out and Beca feels like her heart is being dragged across gravel.

 

_And what is going on?!_

 

She doesn’t understand why parting from each other is such a dramatic event all of a sudden. It’s ridiculous and Beca wants to blame Chloe but she knows that she can’t. That would be bullshit because Chloe isn’t forcing her to feel this way.    

 

“Don’t say it like that.” She stops until she catches Chloe’s eye again. “Save it. We’ll eat it together tomorrow.”

 

Chloe’s smile comes right back and she squeezes Beca tightly. Relief floods through the brunette because sad-Chloe is heartbreaking. She melts into the embrace and thinks about how different Chloe’s hugs are from everyone else’s. They reach inside of her and draw out feelings that she never believed possible. Feelings of comfort and familiarity that she’s never experienced when being physical with anyone else. Chloe is patient and warm and she’s got some unexplainable quality that can’t be matched. It’s special and Beca doesn’t take it for granted. She knows how lucky she is to be in this woman’s arms.

 

The hug comes to a natural end and when they part ways, Beca feels empty.

 

The emptiness lingers as she lies in bed.

 

She contemplates sneaking into Chloe’s room but that would probably be weird because she’s never done that before.

 

She tosses and turns until she’s so tired that she finally passes out. Her last thought before falling asleep is the comfort of Chloe’s arms and how she can’t wait experience all of those feelings again tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
